


The Space Between Us

by darkghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (that's actually a tag? bloody awesome), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out, Canon Era, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Idiots in Love, Magic Revealed, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, everyone knows they love each other except them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkghost/pseuds/darkghost
Summary: After Uther's death, both Merlin and Arthur have a lot to deal with, Merlin still hunted by his actions, his secrets harder and harder to hide, and Arthur struggling in his new role, and dealing with the consequences of betrayal from the ones he loves, and to top it all, a new threat is hovering Camelot, danger aproaching with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fic, after being in the fandom for years, i hope you like it :)
> 
> I read this twice before posting, trying to find any typos. But I probably missed a lot, if you find one feel free to tell me. 
> 
> A word of thanks to one of my best friends, who put up with me through all the months it took to me complete this, who read everything I sent her, who encouraged me to write, gave me feedback and supported me along the way, this work wouldn't be finish without her!! Love you moron. <3

The castle was silent. No one was found roaming through the halls, no servants rushing to attend their daily chores, no noble beginning their duties, no soldier returning to their chambers after a night out at the pub. The citadel was no different, instead of the usual morning rush, the sound of everyone starting their days was nowhere to be found, the streets were deserted, and the only sounds heard were the animals and the wind. Even the soldiers on watch, responsible for protecting the city walls and stand guard, did their job with no words spoken between each other, no laughs and conversations were being hold as it was usually seen. Camelot was mourning their lost King.

The first rays of the morning light were starting to enter the window in the end of the hall, illuminating the man on the floor with his back to the wall. He looked exhausted, shoulders slumped, his arms hugging his knees slightly, the head resting on its top. There could be seen bags beginning to form under his closed eyes from the restless night.

Suddenly, the sound of the large doors to the throne room being open echoed in the quiet hall, startling Merlin awake. Raising his head slowly, he looked towards the noise and his eyes made contact with blue ones. Arthur looked terrible, his blond hair was completely dishevelled, the mouth set in a thin line, his eyes slightly red. He didn’t only look tired but completely defeated, the events of the last 24 hours weighting on him and crushing him, he had taken Camelot back yet still lost.

“M-Merlin…” he started surprised, his hoarse voice failing slightly, when his eyes focused on the figure in front of him and realized that it was his manservant. Upon hearing him, Merlin quickly broke the eye contact, looking down and getting up from his position, tumbling lightly. He stared back at him, dusting his hands on his pants nervously. “I thought I had excused you from this morning chores” he continued again, posture stiff. He observed Merlin more carefully as he waited for his reaction, noticed his uneven clothes and his tiredness, how he rose one hand to rub at his neck, the other tucked in his pocket and fumbled for words, “Merlin…” he began slowly, “did you stay there all night?”

“What?! Why would I do that?” he replied, trying to lighten the mood as he put a hand over his heart faking indignation which was rewarded with a rose eyebrow and a disbelief look.

“Well c’mon then” Arthur said, turning around, walking and gesturing for him to follow, “since you decided to subject me to your unsolicited presence you can prepare me a bath.”

“I can always leave… sire” he stated mockingly, but following none less. They walked quickly and in silence, coursing through the castle side by side and arriving soon at the blond chambers'. Arthur entered first, Merlin right behind him, and head towards his bed where he begun taking his boots. As Merlin tried to head to the bath, he soon tripped clumsily, almost falling over, grabbing at the object at the last minute, which caused Arthur to release a small chuckled, the first since coming back.

“Honestly Merlin, you are useless.”

“At least I can dress myself alone. Unlike some prats.” He replied, as he returned to work, sending glares to the amused man seating on the bed with a smirk on his face.

“Merlin, how many times do you I have to remind you that’s no way to treat Camelot’s prin-” he stopped abruptly. Merlin interrupted his task to stare at him again, the amusement presented seconds ago was long gone, his face had turned cold, his back gone stiff, eyes filled with lost and pain. “I guess now, it’s king.” He muttered darkly, hands fisted tightly on his lap.

“Huh…I’m going to get water. And food, it’s definitely time for food.” He babbled, awkwardly as he went in direction of the door, “Because you know… you need energy for the day Sire, and…”

“ _Meer_ lin” Arthur interrupted.

“Shut up?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Just…” The servant started, hesitating with a hand on the door and turning to look at his King, “you should try to rest while I’m gone.” He finished, closing the chambers behind him.

Merlin walked to the end of the hall, beginning to climb down the stairs, in the path towards the kitchens, before changing his course to his and Gaius chambers. Trying to get in quietly to not disturb the physician, he walked cautiously to the desk grabbing a plate and picking up some food.

“What are you doing?” a voice behind him asked, making him jump in surprise, everything on his hand falling, and the dish making a loud sound when it touched the ground.

“By the gods, Gaius!” Merlin exclaimed, bending over to pick up the plate and with his eyes turning gold, cleaning up the mess that had been made, “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“Clearly” he replied dryly, “how are you holding up?” he asked after. He was seating on his bed, observing Merlin who had his back turned to him while he put water in a bucket, at the question he paused slightly, before continuing his job.

“I’m okay” he answered nonchalantly.

“Merlin, you did the right thing. You didn’t have…”

“…a choice.” he finished, interrupting him, “I know.” Noticing the scepticism in his friend face, “I do, Gaius. I don’t regret it. It was the only way to stop them both from hurting us in the future.”

He put a piece of bread and fruit on a tray, together with a goblet and a plate with the remains of the meal from the previous night. Then turning to the bucket at his foot, he muttered a small spell, his eyes changing colour, and soon after, steam was coming from the water.

“Are you feeding the King of Camelot with our leftovers?” Gaius asked, with an eyebrow raised and an amuse smile at his face.

“Of course, I am.” Answered Merlin, “What else am I supposed to give him when the cabbage head told the cooks and everyone to only show up mid-morning?!” he muttered, as he set to leave, before deciding against it, and turning around to face his mentor again, “Gaius, can I take a sleeping draught? Arthur needs to sleep before this afternoon.” He added. The old man assented with his head, signing to the different flasks on the counter. Merlin observed them and released a satisfied sound when he found the one he needed. Grabbing it, he put it on the tray, and then took it and the bucket so that he could go back to Arthur, leaving with a small spoken thanks.

He was soon at the entrance of his master room, entering without knocking as he always does, setting the food down and pouring the hot water in the tub. Arthur was lying still on the bed, shirt discarded and on the floor, eyes fixed above and arms stretched at his side.

“Off with the pants, Sire” Merlin said as he set the bucket aside and approach the bed, grabbing the tunic on the floor and folding it. Instead of replying, Arthur followed Merlin’s suggestion absently, walking behind the screen set near the bath and taking off the rest of his clothes. As the servant choose a pair of pants in the wardrobe proper to sleep in, he heard the sound of Arthur getting in the water, he then head towards him, putting the clothes on the chair and grabbing a soap. When he turned around, his king was lying with his knees slightly bent, his head resting on the edge of the tub, hair already soaked, chest glistering from the water and his arms covered, his eyes were open and watching his every move. Merlin gave him a small smile and walked to his side, kneeling behind him.

He moved his hands slowly and rub his shoulder and chest with the soap in small gentle circles, then he drop it at the side and used the water to wash it, taking various turns to get the water through Arthur' body, methodically. Arthur was extremely tense and after the last time of repeating the task, Merlin dipped his hand one last time, running his longs fingers through his torso, he paused at the shoulders and start massaging slightly, moving slowly towards the neck; Arthur released a shaky breath and closed his eyes due to the action. His servant not seeing any objection, kept going using his thumb to create pressure on the king’s muscles, trying to untie the knots there. When Merlin touched a tight spot, Arthur let out an appreciation groan and leaned towards the delicate fingers that were now moving to his soft blond hair and begun to rub his scalp carefully. They stayed like that for a while, with Arthur making small moans sometimes and relaxing under Merlin’s hands that kept working on his hair.

When Merlin was finished, he gave one last tug in his shoulder and rose, taking a towel and handing it over to the hand now peeking through the water.

“The food is on the table. And there’s a sleeping draught for you to drink. I will head back to Gaius and come back later with lunch.” He stated finally, looking at the man before turning to leave.

“Merlin…” Arthur called, “Thank you.” He added lowly, looking at his servant eyes. Merlin nodded slightly and left, both aware the real meaning behind those two small words, words rarely spoken by the king, the gratitude being shown towards his servant, who didn’t leave him so that he wasn’t alone, who tried to act normal so that he could feel that everything could be okay, who tried to help him feel better in that hard moment, who was there when no one else had, who was ridiculously loyal to him through everything and who would be always by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_The doors to the throne room opened violently, Morgana entered, sword on hand, and looked around, Gaius was supporting himself in one of the pillars, Lancelot at his side and Merlin with the Cup of Life at his feet; laying on the floor, face down, was Morgause. She run to her and kneeling by her, grabbed her face and realized that she was dead._

_“Forbærne! Ácwele” she yelled, the eyes filled with anger and hatred turning into a beautiful gold, a hand extended in their direction. Five strong fire balls appear in front of her and with a twist of her hand, she sent them flying fast towards Merlin. In a blink, Merlin reacted and with both hands raised, he quickly extinguished them which cause Morgana to release a gasp of surprise, looking with wide eyes to the man standing in front of her._

_“YOU!” she yelled, with wrath in her voice, mouth set in a disgusted smile._

_“Wáce ierlic!” he said, when she was about to attack again, sending her flying against the wall behind her, hitting it strongly and falling with hands and knees on the stone, hair covering her face, “Morgana. Please. Stop this.” Merlin plead, looking at his former friend, pain written on his face. She rose her head and cast a silent spell, trying to attack again, Merlin dodged the ball of energy, jumping to the side._

_“I will destroy you…and my dear little brother.”, she said, laughing darkly, disdain accentuating each word, eyes ablaze and on him, the look of a predator staring at his prey, as she rose from the ground, wobbling slightly, “You may have magic, but you can’t surpass me.”_

_“I can.” he replied, standing straight, “I’m sorry” he added, voice thick with emotion, as his eyes changed colour and with a perplexed look on her face, she was hit with lighting coming from different places, screaming in pain while she convulsed for a few seconds, before she fell on the floor, lifeless, eyes wide, mouth open from her last breath. “I’m sorry.”_

“Merlin.” Someone called, shaking him, as he opened his eyes and looked up, he was confronted with a distress look from Gaius, “I heard something break and came in” he said, pointing towards the broken chair near the wall, “You were trembling and telling ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again.”

“It’s lunch time, there’s food on the table. You should eat before you go to prepare Arthur to his coronation.” he added, when Merlin averted the knowingly and concern look from the older man. When Gaius left the room, Merlin got up and seated at the edge of his bed, switched his blue shirt for a red one and grabbed his neckerchief, tightening it around his neck, and lastly, put his boots on. He then rose and walked towards the table, where Gaius was already there, eating soup, another plate filled at his side, he sat quietly, and in silent they ate their lunch.

“Merlin, don’t make the king late.” Gaius said, when Merlin was about to leave.

“Do I ever, Gaius?” the warlock replied, with a mischief smile, “Besides, they can’t start without Arthur.” He added before closing the door behind him.

As he walked through the halls, he greeted the servants and the guards he encountered on the way to the kitchens, sometimes stopping to exchange a few more words, his mind wandering to the brattish blond asleep a floor above.

“Merlin. Hold up.” a woman called, causing him to turn around and watch a breathless Gwen running to him, her purple dress flowing with the movement and a small basket with unfold clothes on her arms, “Hey.” She added, smiling when she reached him, both starting to walk again.

“Hey there.” He replied, noticing the small white flower on her hair, stuck behind her ear.

“Lancelot said that you need to talk with Gwaine.”

“Lancelot? Was he the one who gave you the flower?” he asked curiously.

“Oh. Yes.” She replied blushing slightly at the memory, a fond smile on her lips and a distant look on her eyes, “I saw him in the courtyard. He told me that if I saw you I should told you, and that it was important. He seemed worried.” She added.

“Right.” He said, trying to sound nonchalantly and conceal the worry that had appear at her words, “Well, that will have to wait. I need to go get Arthur’s meal and waking him up to get him ready.”

“I can do it for you.” She stated, trying to help, “The food, I mean. I won’t be the one waking him up.” She added.

“Why not? Afraid he won’t let you get out of the room.” Merlin said, wiggling his eyebrows, a smirk on his face, pushing down the jealousy that he had at the image.

“Of course not.” She replied, laughing and slapping him playfully at the forearm, the blush that Merlin was expecting never showing, “Every servant in the castle prefers to stay away from that task. We appreciate our lives too much.” She added, causing the man at her side to burst out laughing.

“He is not that bad. A few flying objects and morning insults.” He answered amused, “You should get used to it.”

“Merlin…” she started, stopping him and staring at him with a knowingly look that made him fidget slightly, “I will never need to get used to it. You should know that.” She continued, emphasizing the words and looking at him like she was explaining something complicated to a child, “You are the unlucky servant who has too.”

“I wasn’t talking about…” he said confused.

“I know.” She replied smirking, interrupting his speech.

“But…”

“MERLIN.”

“Did everyone decide to be in my company today?!” he groaned, recognizing Gwaine’s voice, which result in a giggling Gwen at his side.

“Good morning, Sir Gwaine.” Guinevere greeted.

“Good morning my lovely lady. Please, call me Gwaine.” He replied, taking her right hand and kissing its back, with a smirk “I see some vile creature anticipated me, giving you flowers.” He finished mockingly.

“I hardly think Lance can be considered vile, Gwaine.” Replied Merlin, rolling his eyes.

“Honourable Lance! Anything but.” he said, watching Gwen’s warm smile, “Well, I’m a man who recognizes a lost battle. I will try to heal my suffering heart.” He continued dramatically, putting a hand over his chest which led to another fit of giggled from the servant. He then turned to the manservant, face becoming serious, “You and I need to talk, mate.”

“Right, I will leave you two alone. Gwaine, I’m sure your heart will be good by the end of the day. Merlin, don’t worry about the food.” She added before departing with a smile brightening her face, leaving the two men alone.

“Now, what do you want?” Merlin asked.

“Well, not in the middle of the hall, darling. At least wait until we are in private.” He replied lightly, putting an arm around his shoulder and leading him into a desert storage room, a few feet away. The room was small, a window letting the light in, it was filled with different utensils that the servants need to do their daily chores and some tables and chairs piled up in the corner. The knight was silent for a few moments, gaze fixed on Merlin, scrutinizing, making the servant fidget with nervousness.

“How long have you been practise magic?” he stated bluntly, eyes still on him.

“WHAT?! I don’t… Why would you think…I’m not…”, he stutters, eyes wide in panic and fear, as he coughed uncomfortably.

“Oh c’mon now, mate.” He began seriously, “I helped Lance with their bodies, alright? There wasn’t a single sword blow on them, so dear Lancelot didn’t kill them. And who did that leave us?”, he asked, leaning against the door.

“I don’t think Gaius would be too happy to know that he was excluded that easily.” Merlin muttered, making the man in front of him burst out laughing, “You won’t tell anyone right?” he added, years of fear of discover and death taking over, making him doubt even one of his dear friends.

“Of course not, Merlin.” He replied, slightly hurt, “You are not the only one good at secrets, remember?”

“I was born with it.” He whispered, “I didn’t have a choice, I’ve been doing it since I can remember.”

“Why in hell would you come here then?!” Gwaine asked, incredulous, “Did you just decide to come to the wolf’s den and try to be eaten?!”

“Gwaine, my magic… it didn’t have a purpose. Before.” he said, “I found that here.”

“With Arthur?” he asked, tone suggestive, a smirk starting to form as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You make it sound bad.” He answered, ears turning slightly red, “Yes. With Arthur. There’s prophecies about him, his greatness, how he will bring peace and magic back to the kingdoms.” He added, fondness in his voice.

“Of course there is. Like princess’s head isn’t already big enough.” The knight stated amused, “So… are you in those prophecies too?” he said, eyes twinkling and knowingly, which had an instant reaction in the other man, a blush spreading fast in his cheeks.

“Yes.”, Merlin replied, causing Gwaine to hum in acknowledgement.

“And how powerful are you to defeat sorcerers like Morgause and Morgana?”

“The druids believe I’m quite powerful.” He said, trying not to say what he knew, but at Gwaine’s look, eyebrows raised in a silent question to tell him more, he continued, “They think I may be one of the most powerful to…ever exist?” he whispered, embarrassed.

“Damn Merlin. You never stop surprising, do you?” He exclaimed, smile on his face, “Let’s go. I believe you have a princess to awake”, he added, walking out of the door, Merlin right behind him. They walked side by side, the knight satisfied to learn the truth and the servant happy to have one less person to lie too, another friend he could trust to talk to.

“What?” Gwaine asked when Merlin started chuckle slightly.

“You just had to blurt it out, didn’t you?” he said, voice light and amused, “No softening the blow.”

“Well, delicacy is not my fort, mate. See you in the coronation.” He smirked, waving as they part ways.

Merlin arrived to the king’s chambers quickly, once inside he noticed the food that Gwen already brought and that she also had taken care of the tray from breakfast, as he went to the wardrobe, grabbing a pair of trousers and red tunic, plus a red cloak with the pendragon’s crest at the sides, putting both on the chair near the screen where the chainmail was already set. The king was asleep on the bed, laying on his stomach, the covers only covering half of his back, his head resting on his left arm above the pillow, hair messy and sticking up in every direction, his face relaxed. It was the most peaceful that he had looked in the last few days.

“Arthur.” Merlin said, approaching his lord bed, “Arthur”, he repeated loudly, but the loud voice didn’t produce a reaction, the king still unmoving. Detecting the lack of success in waking him, Merlin leaned over him, grabbed his shoulder and begun shaking, lightly at first and then a bit more forcefully when there was still no result. Arthur only stirred slightly, nose scrunching up adorably and brows creasing, mouth set in a displeased pout.

“Bloody draught.” Merlin muttered slightly, and deciding that he didn’t have many options, he took the water jug on the bedside table and pour some cold water over his back. The reaction was immediate, the king eyes opened suddenly as Merlin stepped out of reach right way, getting out of the danger zone. The confused expression changed when he noticed his manservant smirking, mischief on his face, looking down at him.

“ _Meeeeer_ lin.” He growled, moving his right arm and throwing one of the many pillows at his bed towards him.

“Oh, a pillow! You are getting nice, my lord.” Merlin mocked, as he grabbed the pillow after it had hit him in the face, which caused Arthur to chuckle softly as he seated up on the bed.

“You do realize you are the one who’s going to change and clean the bed sheets?” Arthur stated, as the servant threw him a small towel from near the table for the king to use.

“I would have to do it anyway; you aren’t exactly clean. A bit like a pig, honestly.” Merlin added, which caused another pillow to fly towards him, dodging it this time. Merlin poured a bit of wine, before standing back as Arthur got out of the bed and went to the table, beginning to eat.  When Arthur finished, he went to get dressed and Merlin took the chance to take out the sheets, putting them on the floor as he grabbed a new pair from the cupboard. He started putting them on, stretching them out, one knee on the bed, bending over to reach the far end. He repeated the motion again with the covers, straightening them out before moving away.

Once his task was done, he looked to Arthur who was already watching him, a thoughtful and distant look on his face. Merlin walked over to him and help him put the chainmail on, the routine familiar to both of them, Arthur’s back turned to him as his hands moved firmly over the king’s body, giving him the belt next so that Arthur could put it on. At last, the manservant grabbed the cloak and walked to the front of the blond man with it, they were both staring at each other eyes as Merlin extended his arms and put the piece of fabric around the king’s shoulder, fingers brushing the side of the neck slightly as he tied the small strings.

“There you go.” Merlin said, breath ghosting over the other’s face due to the close proximity, “Don’t forget to brush your hair. Someone will come to warn you when it’s time.” he added, taking a couple steps back and breaking the eye contact. “I’ll see you in the throne room. And don’t be late or else I will have to face Gaius’ eyebrows.” Merlin finished smiling, turning around and grabbing the discarded sheets and the tray of food to finally head out, leaving the king alone to get ready.

Merlin took care of the sheets and head quickly to the kitchen, setting the tray near the pile that has yet to be clean, then raced to the throne room, entering quietly through one of the side doors, mainly used by servants. The room was decorated to the occasion, with golden and red ornaments hanging from the walls, throne set in the end of the room, red rugs covering the floor from the main door to the beginning of the few steps to the throne. It was already filled with people talking quietly with each other, nobles and commoners, knights and servants, all mixed together to see their king be crowned.  Merlin walked to the group near the steps, apart from the others, a group composed of peasants turned knights, of a servant girl and a noble knight, a group that has barely got together yet had gone through far too much, that have known each other for so little yet are united like they have known each other for years. It was something like never seen before, causing both admiration and criticism to the ones who observe them.

“Merlin. So glad you arrived.” Gwaine started, “These gentlemen over here are doubting my value.”

“What value?” replied the servant with a smirk, as he got between Leon and Lancelot, which provoked a laugh from them.

“Blasphemies. A bunch of it, it’s what you lot are saying.” He added.

“How was Arthur?” Lance asked Merlin, concern written on his face, which caused the group to stop and stare at Merlin, curious and worried about the answer.

“A prat.” He answered, resulting in a cuff at the back of his head by Gwen, “What?! It’s true. It’s Arthur, he won’t show anyone he is suffering, if that’s what you are expecting.”

“Hey, what is…” started Elyan.

“We should go to our places. The ceremony is about to start.” Interrupted Leon, watching how the talks had ceased and everyone was walking to their places. Geoffrey had climbed the few steps, a servant behind him with the crown set on a red pillow. The crown had divided in two sides, leaving a space in the middle for the king to walk through, the first row usually dedicated to the family, was instead occupied with important noblemen, behind them at the right side, were the Knights, occupying a few rows, the left side was also filled with nobles, except the second row where Merlin was, with Gaius and Gwen at their side, an honoured place to the king’s friend, to be among the nobles, as servants and commoners filled the places behind them.

Geoffrey gave a slightly nod, making everyone turned to the door where two guards were standing and opening the door to reveal Arthur, posture straight and mouth set in a thin line. He walked firmly, people bowing their heads as he passed, the red cloak floating behind him with every step he took. When he arrived at the steps, he kneeled.

“We are here presented to witness the crowning of Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, son of the deceased, Uther Pendragon and Ygraine Du Bois.” The man started, voice loud, grabbing the crown, “Arthur Pendragon, will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?” he asked, eyes fixed at the man.

“I solemnly swear so to do.” Arthur answered.

“Will you solemnly swear to have the people of Camelot interests in doing so?”

“I will.”

“Will you, to the most of your power, cause law to be executed with equality, mercy and justice?”

 “I will.”

“Then…by the sacred law vested in me, I crown you…Arthur, King of Camelot!”, he finished, putting the crown at his head slowly. Arthur, then rose to his feet and turned around, facing his people.

 “Long live the King!”, George announced, the crowd repeating together after.

“The first Knight, please step forward.” George announced, making Leon walked to the front, bowing to the king and kneeled.

“The Knights of Camelot do swear to be loyal, faithful and bear true allegiance to his Highness, King Arthur.” He pledged, rising again and returning to his place after the short nod from Arthur. Next, came the different nobility houses, each and every single one of them present, kneeling in front of their king and pledging their allegiance. When the last one had returned to their place, Arthur looked to the people at the room and bowed his head, descending then the steps and heading to the door, a chorus of “Long Live the King!” echoing behind him. Merlin couldn’t help but smile proudly as he watched the man’s back, hoping for the better future that he was hoping to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur groaned, his blonde hair was damp, sweat dripping through his face, breathing fast and hard, his eyes were sparkling with life, the satisfaction evident in his face despite the exhaustion, the pain in his sore muscles a welcome pleasure. He moved his arm, fast and precise, but his attack was once again blocked, the swords clashing together, making a deafening sound.

“C’mon, princess. You can do better than that.” Gwaine mocked, a smirk on his face, as he began a set of attacks, which Arthur deflated. Despite being tired from the long fight, their speed and technique declining, getting clumsier with time, neither showed signs of slowing down, of ending it, both wanting to best the other.

“How long do you think they will keep going?” asked Percival, as he set his sword aside and sat at Merlin’s side, who too was watching the fight in the middle of the courtyard.

“Until someone interrupts them” he answered, taking in his king’s carefree smile and relaxed posture.

It had been a hard month to the king, the loss of his father and sister still weighing on him, the future of his kingdom on his shoulder. Training with the knights was one of the few moments, where he could relax, his duties and responsibilities forgotten for a while. 

“Sire.” Someone from the other side called, both men froze mid fight, turning around at the sound. As Merlin did the same, he recognised Lance, walking fast towards Arthur, and he too headed to his king.

“Sire, the patrol from the Norwest has arrived a few moments ago” He began, “Sir Elyan wishes to report back to you. Urgently.”

“Was there any casualty?” Arthur asked seriously, the fun from minutes ago gone from his face, while he walked with Lancelot at his side, Merlin, Gwaine and Percival following right behind.

“No sire.”

Soon they found themselves inside the throne room, the guards closing the door behind them. Elyan was already seated at one of the chairs in the round table, clothes dirty, his boots with mud on it, getting up as soon as he saw his king, bowing his head in respect.

“Elyan, what happened? You were supposed to arrive 2 days ago.” The king asked, as he sat, the knights following his example.

“Sire, we talked with the people from the village about the screams. Just like the other times, we follow their instructions and we found nothing. Not right away.” He started, “We searched the woods near the village for a while, there were a few tracks but we always seem to lose them, but then sir Julien cut himself on a mirror, and let it fall breaking it. We…” he hesitated, “Sire, suddenly we could see bodies and blood all around us. Men, women and children all slaughtered.”

His words had a quick impact, both the king and knights at the table becoming tense, and hiding their expressions and thoughts, while Merlin, who was standing at the Arthur’s right side, was filled with horror, eyes widening and mouth opening in shock slightly.

“It was a druid camp, sire.” He continued, “We assumed there was some kind of spell…”

“Protection enchantment.” Merlin muttered to himself, but everyone heard nonetheless which made all eyes on the room fix on him.

“Merlin?” Arthur inquired, raising his eyebrow slightly suspicious, tone accusing.

“Huh… Gaius talked about it.” He added nervously, “It’s a protection enchantment, used by druids for many centuries. I just…”

“What is it Merlin?” asked the king impatiently.

“I don’t understand why they used an object.” The servant explained, fidgeting, “The druids usually use a person as an anchor because it’s safer. Once it’s cast, it protects a place, making it not visible to the human eye until they decide to break it or the anchor dies. An object is too uncertain, it can be lost, it can easily be broken.”

“But…Merlin, if the object was still intact that means…” Gwaine started.

“Yes.” Merlin answered gravely, “Only someone with magic could have killed them.”

 “Uh…it was not just that one.” Elyan said once again, “I led the man back to the place that we had checked the week previous so that we could see if the same happened. After searching for a while, we found the object and broke it…we came across the same scenery. Another camp destroyed.”

 “Did it look like anything was stolen?” Arthur asked.

“No. None of the tents were tossed.”

“Elyan, you must go clean yourself and rest. You must need it.” Arthur said, rising, “Percival, please inform Leon of this occurrence and then take over Elyan’s watch. Lance, asked a servant to prepare me a bath and food, please.” He continued, “Merlin, you and I are seeing Gaius.”, he added, walking with firm steps to the exit, his servant quick to follow.

“Arthur, why do you…”

“Merlin, shut up, will you?” the blond said, irritated.

“Clotpole.” He huffed, crossing his arms but following nonetheless, causing the king to laugh quietly.

“Gaius, may I come in?” Arthur said, as he opened the door to the physician’s chambers.

“Of course, sire.” He answered, putting down the herbs he was using on the table, “What can I do for you, your highness?”

“I need to find a way to track down the druids’ camp in Camelot.”, the king said, making the older man and his apprentice freeze, the colour draining from their faces slightly.

“Sire…Arthur, why do…” Gaius started, eyes widen with the words of his king, fear and worry in his voice.

“I don’t intend to hurt them. But people from two different camps have been killed. We need to find who is behind this.”

“I understand, sire.” He began slowly, “I will need to research. I will report to you as soon as I find something.”

“Thank you, Gaius.”  He thanked, “Merlin, let’s go. I have chores for you.”

“Sire, I may need Merlin’s help after dinner, if you don’t mind.” Gaius added, with a pointed look to the servant.

“I will send him after.” He replied, putting his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and pushing him slightly out of the room, closing the door behind them both.

The night has already begun to fall, the torches in the halls been lighten up as they walked to the king’s chamber, side by side, in silence.

“ _Meer_ lin”

“What?” he answered, interrupted from his thoughts.

“You have been awfully quiet since we left the throne room. Do you have anything you want to say?”

“You told me to shut up.” He replied, making the king stop in his track, and grabbing his servant hand, before quickly letting it go, afraid of what he would think of the motion.

“Since when do you do anything I tell you to?” the king inquired, face to face with Merlin.

“Pff. If I do what you say, you complain. If I don’t do, you complain. There’s no way to please the royal prat, is it?”

“Merlin…I will ignore that comment, in favour of you answering me.” Arthur said, trying to hide a smile at his manservant words, falling into the easy banter easily, “I will teach you how to address a king properly later.”

“Because that have worked so well so far.” He mocked, before starting to walk again, with the king right behind, “Ar… Arthur” he then began, after arriving at his chambers, slowly and cautiously, “do you really intend to help the druids?”

“Merlin, of course I do. They are people of Camelot. I can’t let their killer go around free.” The blonde replied firmly, “Do you really think I would sit quietly and do nothing while innocent people die?” he finished, as he stared to the man in front of him, a hurt look on his face.

“They are still magical people.” He stated, voice low and head down, not looking at him, “Your father would never care.”, he added lowly.

The words muttered had an instant impact on the king, his whole body turning stiff, his hands closed in strong fists, getting whiter with each second and his eyes going blank, as he tried to conceal the hurt that he felt after what his servant had just said, as he stared to the man in front of him.

“Well, I do apologize Merlin, if I am not the king my father was. If I’m not good enough like him.” He replied, voice void of emotion, and turning his back to the other man, “I don’t require your services right now. You may go attend Gaius.” He added, taking off his shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

“Arthur…that was not…” the sorcerer started.

“I said… LEAVE.”

“No.” he replied firmly, causing the other man to turn, rage now filling his eyes.

“I’m your king, Merlin, and I’m giving you an order. Leave. Now.” He said, taking a few steps in his direction, fuel by the rage and the pain he felt.

“And I said no. Not until you hear me.” he replied stubbornly, “I didn’t mean it like that, Arthur.”

“Right. And how exactly did you mean it?”, he said, angered, pushing his manservant against the door, and getting even closer to him, chest to chest. They were staring into each other’s eyes, a storm raging on one and a calm fire on the other.

“You will be the greatest king that these land has ever seen.” He said, slowly and surely, face determined and never once looking away from his king’s eyes, “You will never be like Uther. And that’s not something bad. You will be much better. You will be a just and kind king.” He added, smiling, “In a month, you have knighted men that weren’t born into nobility, you have treated your people with fairness and now you are treating people with magic as equals and with respect. You have accomplished so much in so little time.”, Merlin continued, to the shock of the king in front of him, “I told you I was happy to be your servant till the day I died. And I still meant every word of it. I’m proud to be at your side, Arthur. Always.”

“You…” Arthur started, eyes wide and filled with emotion, a blush forming on his cheek, “You…” He added, trying to gain his composure, “You are such a girl, Merlin.”, he then said, putting his arms around Merlin’s shoulder and ruffling his hair, a smile on his lips, “Go prepare my clothes and then you can leave. You have Gaius to help.”, Merlin did his order quickly while Arthur ate silently, a thought look on his face.

“Right. Goodnight, prat.” The sorcerer bid as exited the room, smiling at the sound of a jar crashing with the now closed door.

He quickly started walking down the hallway and out of the castle, descending the entrance stairs, not heading towards Gaius’ chambers, but instead going down the path that crossed the middle of the town and led to the forest. He did it silently and steadily, avoiding the guards patrolling the city streets, his shoulders strained, a clear sign of tension. When he reached the edge of the forest and found himself covered by the trees and the darkness of the night, Merlin muttered a word and a small sphere of light quickly appeared on his extended hand, be began is journey cautiously through the uneven ground, stepping over fallen branches and leaves, watchful to movement and noise around him. It didn’t take long before he reached his gold, stopping in front of a clearing so familiar to him.

_“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”_ , the dragonlord said, watching the night sky as he awaited.

“Young warlock” the dragon greeted after he had landed in front of him.

“Kilgharrah” he replied, acknowledging him.

“What is troubling you, young one?” the great dragon asked.

“Two druids’ camps were completely killed.” He started, “Arthur had knights to investigate about some rumours, when they were searching they broke the anchors and found them all dead.”

“Broke the anchors? Young Warlock, that’s not possible.” He stated.

“Of course it is, they were using objects as…”

“I’m aware of how the enchantment works, Merlin.” The dragon interrupted, voice mockingly, “But none of the camps in this land has used an object for it in years.”

“Well these two did. That’s how Elyan was able to find their bodies” Merlin replied, irritated.

“Then…I’m afraid a great danger is coming.” He answered gravely and cryptically.

“What great danger?”

“Think, Merlin, think.”

“Think? Kilgharrah, I don’t have time for this. A lot of people died and Arthur wants to find who is responsible. He asked Gaius to tell him the whereabouts of different camps so that he can find a way to help.”

“Young warlock…the druids didn’t use those objects.” Stated the dragon.

“But…” he started, stopping when he saw the look in the dragon’s face, “someone else did” he added, his face getting paler, eyes widening as realization hit him, “whoever killed them wanted us to know they have magic…and that they had killed them.”

“They did, indeed.”

“But why would they murder their own people?”

“There’s a ritual…an ancient and dark one…that allows the caster to increase their power, allows an average sorcerer to become someone greater.” Kilgharrah explained, “It does come, however with a cost…a cost that most magical beings will never be willing to pay. You cannot gain power without something losing it, this ritual needs sacrifices, sacrifices of magical creatures, the more powerful they are the better.” He finished, leaving the man in front of him horrified.

“We…then we need to warn all the others so that we can protect them, they can attack anyone.”

“You are mistaken. There’s a great power in numbers itself, it is only required three sacrifices, one for the life that has been liven, another for the death of their present selves before their growth and a last one for the rebirth, the new beginning, the new life starting. After the last one, the ritual shall be completely.”

“Then they are obtaining power...”  started the servant hesitantly, thinking out loud, “they are challenging… they want the king to know they are coming.”

“Not the king, young one.”  Answered, sadly, the great dragon, “They want Emrys to know. They want YOU to know.”

“W-what? But…why?” asked the warlock in shock with the revelation.

“I’m afraid I do not know that, Merlin. You will however need to be careful, they knew that Emrys would find this, that he would be able to pierce all of this together through the king’s information, that he has access to that information. Whatever the reasons, they want to defeat you. We will be walking towards dark times, if you can’t stop them.” He warned.

“Well…then what do I need to do?” replied the man, both with fear and intent.


	4. Chapter 4

“GWAINE.” Merlin shouted, as he entered the room with Arthur, making the man turned around and smile when he noticed his friend, the warlock headed towards him, leaving his king behind watching the duo intensely, “Hey Elyan.” He greeted the other knight, “Can you let me have a word with Gwaine, please?”

“Of course. Don’t take too long.” He replied, easily, “Arthur will want to begin soon.”, he added walking way and heading towards the round table.

“I need a favour.” Merlin continued as soon as they were left alone.

“Good day to you too, mate. I’m having a great day. Thanks for asking, my dear.” Answered the knight, with a smirk, throwing his left arm over Merlin’s shoulder, “In what great task do you need my help with?”

“Look, Gaius is going to suggest something.” Merlin spoke lowly, “You have to say you will do it and volunteer Lancelot too.”

“Why?” he asked, watching attentively the man, searching for an answer.

“Just do it.” He said, “Please. I will explain later.”

“Sure thing, mate.” He replied, noticing the serious look on his friend face, “Now c’mon, princess is waiting for us.” He said, propelling him to move forward, “And he looks grumpy.” He added, as he watched his king intense gaze focus on them. Both separated ways, Gwaine walking to stand as all the others behind his chair and Merlin to the king’s right side, standing slightly behind him. When they were both at their respective place, Arthur nodded his head and sat down, everyone following his example.

“Now that Sir Gwaine finally decided to grace us with his presence, we can finally begin.” Arthur, started, glaring slightly to his knight, and friend, “As you were informed yesterday, by Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot, Sir Elyan found out that two druids’ camps had been assassinated by a sorcerer.” He continued, voice firm, as he summarized their currently problem, turning then to the court physician sitting at the right chair next to him, “What can you tell us, Gaius?”

“Sir, after my research, with Merlin’s help, I did obtain the locations you needed. But we were also trying to discover why the druids are being attacked.” The old man stated, “The sorcerer is performing a dark ritual to become more powerful. They will only require to kill one more camp, and it shall be complete.”, he continued, the statement shocking everyone around the table, the king adopting a worried expression as he looked to the physician, a slight murmur beginning to form, “The bright side is, that thanks to the books, we know which camp they will have to attack next for that to happen.”

“Thank you Gaius.” He acknowledged, “We will leave tomorrow at first light, me and a group of knights will go to the camp to warn them and help defeat the killer.” He stated looking to them.

“You are not going.” Said a voice from behind the king, firmly, resulting in Arthur to turn around quickly to observe his manservant with a glare.

“I’m sorry Merlin, I’m sure I misheard you. Because it did look like you are defying your king.” He questioned.

“Oh right. I meant, you cannot go…my lord.”, The manservant replied, making a mocking curtsy at the title, causing the king to try to hide his smile as he looked fondly to the blue eyed man standing in front of him, remembering, even though years had already passed, their second encounter in the middle of one of the citadel’s city, where Merlin had defied and mocked him in the same way, and by the glint in Merlin’s eyes and his little grin, he was thinking about the same thing.

“Pray tell, Merlin, why is that?” the king inquired, with an arched brow and trying to be stern.

“You are the king. You need to stay here.” He replied.

“Sire…If I may.” Interrupted Gaius, which result in the king turning his gaze to table again. His knights were looking at him, wearing amused expressions, used to watching similar exchanges between king and servant on a regular basis. “What Merlin meant to say, badly may I add”, he continued, after receiving permission from his king, “is that it would be wiser to send a small party to the camp. Two or three knights to warn them. It would attract less attention, the druids could then prepare themselves and ask help from others they know.”

“Will they be able to protect themselves?”

“They will call for help from other camps, they will unite and fight together.”

“But will there be any casualty?”

“It’s a fight, Sire. The likely of that happen is great but we cannot know for sure. However, they have bigger chances to survive then the knights do.” He replied honestly.

“Very well, Gaius.” He replied, thoughtfully.

“Princess” Gwaine started, which was received with a glare from his king, “I can go. I do know the forest and those paths very well due to…my adventures.” He finished, smugly.

“All right, anyone wants to willingly subject to the torture of having Sir Gwaine as a companion?” Arthur mused, looking to the others, causing said knight to let an indignant manifestation.

“Dear Lance, would you mind?” Gwaine asked before anyone could have a chance to volunteer.

“Of course not.” Lance replied, smiling kindly, “Your highness, me and Gwaine can leave as soon as you allow it.”

“Thank you, Sir Lancelot.” He thanked, “I will send for the horses and bags to be prepared, you shall leave in an hour, after lunch. The travel will take you around two days if you are lucky.” he said as he rose from his seat, “You may all leave now and go back to your duties.” He ordered at last, dismissing the council, making everyone start moving and heading towards the door, Gwaine and Lancelot heading, however, towards their king and his manservant.

“Merlin, ask someone to ready the horses. Then go to the kitchens and ask the cook to ready food for these two take on their trip.” He said pointing to the two knights, “When you are finished bring me lunch to my chambers.” He finished, causing Merlin to switch a meaningful look with Gaius when Arthur had turned towards the other two men, “You, go have lunch. It’s a long way, please be careful.” He said, worriedly, “And Lance, please don’t let Gwaine annoy you too much.” He added, as the knights left, to light the mood, making a laugh erupt from them.

“Sire…is it possible to ask George to get your lunch?” started Gaius, “I’m short in some remedies and I needed Merlin’s help to prepare them.” Requested the physician.

“Of course.” Replied the king, after a moment of silence, looking suspiciously to the old man and then to the warlock, who at first seemed to be relaxed, but as Arthur made eye contact with and observed him more, could see that he was nervous, his smile slightly forced and he was trying to avoid the king’s eyes the more the time passed, “If I need your services, I will call for you. Try not to break anything, yeah?”

“Huh. Right.” He replied, “Then I will be going.” He said, exiting the room quickly, not noticing the tired and wary look that the blonde man gave him as he left him with Gaius.

“Merlin.” Greeted Lancelot standing straight when he saw the young warlock, Gwaine behind him, backed up against the hall’s stone wall, “So…what’s the plan?” he asked.

“Let’s go to my room.” He said instead of answering, looking back to the door he had just closed, and starting to walk down the hall with his friends “Arthur can come out at any minute. I just need to go prepare your things before.”

“Oh. There’s no need.” Replied Lance, confusing Merlin, “I asked Guinevere.” He explained.

“Gwen? What was she doing here?” he asked.

“Oh lovely Gwen. How sad!” Sighed Gwaine, “She was waiting on her knight to have lunch, as they had agreed. But all she got was disappointment as said knight delayed their date.” He finished, dramatically.

“15 minutes!! I delayed it 15 minutes Gwaine!!” exclaimed Lancelot, blushing slightly and punching his friend in the arm.

After they had walked quickly towards the chambers, they both sat at the table, that was full with some books, and Merlin explained to both about what was happening, about his talk with the Great Dragon, and told them his plan.

“Absolutely not.” Exclaimed Gwaine, firmly, when the warlock was finished, “If you think we are going to leave you alone, then you have gone completely mad. We are coming with you to the camp.”

“Right.” Affirmed the other, dryly, “and what’s your plan? Fighting magic with your wit and charms?” he added, sarcastically.

“Yo, mate, I don’t care about how much powerful the druids say you are, I’m not letting a friend go to a fight alone. I will go to Arthur if needed.” the knight answered back, exalted.

“Gwaine!!” exclaimed Merlin, trying to rise from his chair before being stopped by Lance’s hand.

“Merlin, Gwaine is right.” He stated calmly, “I know you want to protect us. But you need us during the travel. And we may be of some help to the druids. It’s not just your duty to protect the people of Camelot, Merlin.”

“I…I know. Sorry. I just…” started Merlin.

“We get it. You are worried.” Said Gwaine, “But we’re all in this together, pal. Besides, you can’t survive that long without me.” He added, mockingly.

“What are you going to tell, Arthur? He will notice you are gone.” Lance continued, worriedly.

“Pff. Gaius always tell him something. Mainly that I’m in the tavern.” Merlin scoffed, “Well, Lance you should go meet Gwen. Me and Gwaine are going to the kitchens.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What are you doing?” asked, annoyed, the king when he felt hands on his back as he undressed his shirt.

“I’m doing my job, your highness.” Answered the servant, stepping away.

“George, your job is to attend to my needs.” The blonde man started slowly, “I do not need your help undressing me.”

“Right, Sire. I apologize Sire.”

“I need you to go run a few errands for me on the lower town.” Invented the king, “And please, go fetch Merlin. I want him here when I finish my bath.”

“Merlin, sire?” asked the servant confused.

“Yes. Merlin” he replied impatiently, “Loud? Enormous ridiculous ears? Always wearing that awful old neckerchief?”

“I know, your majesty.” He said, “I will ask the guards if he has already come back.”

“Wait… Come back?”

“Huh. He left on a horse with Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot, your highness.” The manservant explained, making the king muttered to himself.

“Right. Then go check if he already came back and report to me quickly. And bring Sir Percival with you.” The king order at last.

When the manservant left, he finished undressing himself and laid down on the tube, his body relaxing slightly at the contact of the water in his naked skin, a pleasant feeling at its warmth. But, despite that, his mind was buzzing, his thoughts going in thousand different directions, knowing that his suspicions were right, that he had gone with them, throwing away his safety for the good of everyone else, that he had lied to him, once again. His feelings were a mess, he was mad that he didn’t trust him, that he was the one who had to discover the truth, he felt guilty, knowing that he had allowed him to go, risk his life, but mostly, he was worried and concerned for the amazing boy who had been a constant present through his life in the last couple of years, that had contributed significantly, more than he liked to admit, to the man and king he now was and that had supported him through everything, good or bad, always there to help. He let himself closed his eyes, as he thought about the revealing day just two weeks previous.

_The two horses were walking slowly and steady, side by side, through the path in the forest ground, the grass still damp from the morning rain, glistering in the now bright sun, the rustling of the leaves on the trees moving with the wind together. the chirping sound of some birds, filling the silence between the two men, one looking at his surrounding with a crossbow low on his hand and the other observing his king._

_“Well, the bigger crown on your head must have affect you, because you are hunting awfully today.” Mused the warlock, smirking when Arthur frown slightly as a response._

_“Are you calling your king daft, Merlin?” he said._

_“Sure am.” He replied cheekily, “I’m dutiful obliged to tell the truth to the king. Which is why I also should add that your vest looks really tight, maybe I should ask the cook to reduce the number of pies you eat? We don’t want to decrease your performance.”_

_“Glad to hear it.” Arthur replied sarcastically, dismantling his horse as he arrived a small clearing near a river, “As a reward for your honesty, you can set camp and then go look after wood to the fire.”_

_Merlin started his work fast, lowering the bags and beginning to set their tent up, as the blonde man took the reins of both horses and tied them to a strong oak near, proceeding next to sit down with his back to a tree, watching his friend with a smile. After finishing a few minutes later, the warlock stepped into the forest, not walking too far, but far enough to not be seen by Arthur, he whispered a small spell to gather a few branches that were laying around. Instead of going back right then, he waited for a moment, in order to not look suspicious, before grabbing the firewood and heading back to camp. When he arrived, he came across with a beautiful sight that warmed his heart, his king was only on his breeches, the rest of his clothes and boots discarded on the ground, and was seated on the edge of the river, his knees buried in the water. A small smile gracing his face while he moved his hands, wiggling his fingers through the water, forming small splashes. Stepping out of his trance, Merlin kept going and landed the wood a few meters away from their tent, startling Arthur with the sound, who turned around to face his manservant._

_“You know, I’m not letting you sleep with me all wet.”_

_“Is that so?” mocked Arthur, “And what are you going to do? Use your great strength to stop me from going in?”_

_“I will definitely think something…Gwaine worth it.” He bickered back._

_“Well, I should fear for my life then.” the blonde said, while rising from his place, “Now, take off your clothes. We are swimming.” He declared, before jumping in, resurfacing a few seconds later, a silly grin on his face._

_“Nope. I don’t think so.” Replied Merlin, “I fancy being dry and warm, thank you very much.”_

_“Merlin, don’t make me drag you here. I won’t find it enjoyable at all.” The king said with a mischief look._

_“Arg! Fine.” He shouted, giving in, “Stupid Clotpole, with stupid ideas.” complained the manservant to himself, as he started to take his clothes slowly, putting them on a stack with the ones from his king._

_Once he was only with his undergarments on, he strolled to the river, entering the water gradually with arms crossed over in front of him, a nervous look on his face as he walked towards the king and noticed his muscles fully on display, the wet hair covering his blue eyes and following the water drops dripping slowly by the king torso. When he raised his head again, he was confronted with the king’s eyes, staring right back at him with an indescribable look on his face, eyes shining with almost…hope._

_“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” asked Arthur, when the manservant was within arm reach._

_“Yeah yeah.” Huffed Merlin, pouting, making the other man laugh._

_“Will you just relax?” requested the king, catching Merlin by surprise when he splashed him the face. But he soon recovered, and dived his hands in the water ready to do the same, “Merlin, I think you should reconsider attacking the king.” Arthur said, stepping away from the other. Merlin did the same, not letting the king escape, following him through the water with a devilish smile, and in a surprisingly fast move, the warlock tried to throw water to Arthur, when he tripped on a rock, losing his balance, clashing with the blond man and both going under water in a mess of limps._

_They soon came back to the surface, both laughing even though they were coughing slightly and trying to catch their breath. Arthur decided then to retaliate and, after getting closer to the other man, dived, grabbed the man suddenly, one hand on his back and the other under his knees, making Merlin yelp and flail as Arthur threw him again into the water._

_Their water fight lasted for a while, the sun already low, as they chased and struggled to outsmart each other, Arthur using his strength in his favour while Merlin used speed to his advantage. Both having fun, their laughter echoing loudly around the clear, bright smiles on their faces during the whole time._

_“I surrender!” uttered Arthur finally, with voice constrained, forcing himself out of his trance and to think clearly, even when Merlin’s head was still resting against his shoulder, when he could still feel the man’s laughter and smile on his neck and even when every fiber on his body wanted to stay like that. Merlin had surprised him from behind and jumped on him, and despite the shock, the king had been able to hold his ground and not tumble in the water. However, that had resulted in the manservant’s chest pressed against the king’s back, while his legs were around his waist and arms closed around the neck, and Arthur, after reacting instantly, had raised his hand to grab the other, his hands resting on Merlin’s tights._

_“Really?” asked Merlin with a grin, even though slightly suspicious, lifting his head and trying to look into Arthur’s face._

_“Yes, idiot.” Replied the other, “I’m hungry.”_

_“Of course you are.” Said the manservant, smiling, starting to move, but instead of coming down, he rest his hands on Arthur’s head and pushed him towards the water, letting him go then. “But just so we clear, I won, Cabbage-Head.” He added, smirking, when the king came back up._

_“I’m going to dry and put some clothes on” Arthur said, after they got out of the water in comfortable silence, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the tent, leaving Merlin starting a fire and getting the food they had brought from the castle ready for their dinner while he waited._

_“Merlin” reproached the king when he got out of the tent and noticed that his manservant, busy with his chores, was quivering slightly from the cold that was beginning to settle, “You are freezing, moron. Go get dressed.” He added, as he curled the towel in his hands around the other man shoulders._

_“First you want my clothes off. Now you want me dressed. Honestly, you can’t decide yourself.” Mocked Merlin as he got up to do it, coming back quickly and sitting next to the king. They were quiet for a while as they begun to eat, the glow of the fire lighted their camp as the night dark sky started to settle, but soon enough they started they usual banter._

_“Hey Arthur?” called the manservant after the king had finished to tell a story about one of his hunting trips, before Merlin had become his servant._

_“Hm?” hummed questioningly the king, looking at him._

_“There’s something that Gwen said…” he started, hesitating slightly, “…in your coronation day”, he continued, watching Arthur stiff a bit at the mention of that day, feeling guilty for bringing it up, but carry on the question anyway, “about…not having…and I didn’t understand it. But it was about you two? And then there was the flower from Lance and the blush… and I don’t…know?” he rambled nervously, looking at his friend._

_“Merlin, anything about what you just said makes absolutely sense.” Mused Arthur, “But if you mean to ask if I’m with Gwen, then the answer is negative.” He explained._

_“But…Why? She is supposed to be queen.” asked the warlock confused, “You love her.” He added, accusingly._

_“I do. But not the way you are implying, Merlin.” He answered, calmly, “She’s a wise friend, that’s all that ever was.”_

_“You were ready to leave with her from Camelot!?” he exclaimed, a bit exalted, and this time, Arthur blushed slightly at that mention._

_“That…was selfish. Of me.” He said, looking at the floor embarrassed as he thought, even though Merlin couldn’t understand why, the blush getting stronger, “It wasn’t just about Gwen.”_

_“But…”_

_“Merlin, just believe me.” He said, staring at him, “I know how I feel. And Gwen does too. We clear everything up between us, we will always be just friends.”_

_“Then why didn’t you tell me?”_

_“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, it has been a couple of busy weeks.” Muttered the king, darkly._

_“Right…I…I shouldn’t have asked. Sorry.” Said Merlin, feeling guilty._

_“Don’t worry about it.” Dismissed the other man, both entering in a quiet silence, “Would you have gone with me?” blurted suddenly Arthur._

_“What?”_

_“I mean, with me and Gwen. If we did leave Camelot.” He explained, slowly, eyes filled with curiosity and expectation._

_“Of course I would.” Merlin replied easily, “Even with Gwen, you couldn’t fend for yourself for a day.”_

_“Hey!” exclaimed the king, indignantly, bumping his shoulder with his servant._

_“Only the truth, oh great king of mine.” Mocked the servant._

_“Yeah yeah. We should go to sleep. Tomorrow we have to rise early to hunt before heading back to the castle.” Said the king as he rose from his place, brushing his hand against his legs slightly._

_“What?! But we didn’t do it today. Why do we need to do it tomorrow?” he complained._

_“Merlin, even though a king doesn’t need to answer to others, it would be unbecoming if I said I had gone hunting with only my manservant and come back without any game.”_

_“Right.” He replied, accepting his king hand to help him get up from his place. Together they entered the small tent, both laying side by side, as they had done so many times before while on hunting trips and missions, Merlin at the left, Arthur at the right so that he could use his fighting hand to reach for his blade, saved away in its sheath, if the situation so required_ , _no need for someone to be on guard duty due to their proximity to the citadel._

_“Merlin” whispered Arthur, after a while, looking at the other, that had his eyes already closed._

_“Yes?” answered the man, voice a bit tired, opening his eyes slightly._

_“I thought…it’s just, after what happened…to my dad, I thought you should think about inviting your mother to Camelot.” He started, uncertainty in his voice, “It’s been a long time since you saw her, she must miss you. That’s, of course if you want to. If you prefer, I’m sure I can spare you for a few days and you can go back to Ealdor.”_

_“I would love for her to come visit us.” He replied softly, staring into the king’s eyes, blue meeting blue, with a happy smile in his face._

_“Well…good.” He said, awkwardly, “you should go sleep.”_

_“Yeah, you too, prat.” Merlin stated, before closing his eyes again, to finally go rest after the long tiring day._

_It didn’t take long for Merlin to fall asleep, the sound of his even breaths reaching Arthur. Meanwhile, he however, despite his tiredness, couldn’t stop thinking about his first day away from the castle since being king, after the chaotic days, full of sorrow and mourn, of putting a strong face to the kingdom, it had felt good to feel free, be able to be away from everyone for a day, Merlin with him as always, being a solid support and helping find joy in the middle of everything, helping him start to heal from the wounds his sister had left due to her betrayal._

_A low whimper pulled Arthur out of his thoughts, and as he watched to the man at his side, he saw that his face was twisted in a broken expression, while he muttered inaudible things. The king didn’t know if he should wake him up or not from his nightmare, but before he could decide, a lousy noise came from outside, and with the speed of a training soldier he grabbed his dagger, and stepped slowly outside._

_What he saw was not what he had been expecting, leaving him completely speechless and in shock, as he watched, both terrified and amazed what was happening, there was water, there was leaves and branches, all twirling around together, with more and more of it joining, from the river, the ground and trees, coming from all directions like they were being attracted, pulled. It was like a storm raging on, but only around the tent, building an unnatural small circular wall, standing a few feet taller than them, between the tent and the rest of the clear, with the wind howling loudly, the trees shaking with it, a tree already down, roots exposed, like it had been ripped out._

_“I’m so sorry.” Came a pained whisper from inside, which made the king turned around quickly and entering the tent again, “I’m so sorry. Please leave me.”, when he observed his manservant again, that was still laying, even though he was writhing faintly, he noticed his fists closed tightly, he noticed his lips quivering, he noticed his fasten breath, he noticed his still pained expression, but mostly he noticed, even though, Arthur could tell the man was still sleeping, the golden in his slightly open eyes, bright and full of life. The realization down on him with a shock, realizing what it meant, even when he didn’t understand how any of it could be possible, and no matter how much he had been taught to hate magic, he acted on instinct and knelt quickly near his friend, not able to bear watching him in pain, took him in his arms, the other man’s head against his chest, and started drawing small circles in his hands as he tried to gently waking him up, afraid that a violent awake could end up badly, and at the same time, trying to soothe him. It took a while, but eventually as Arthur rocked him back and forth, he heard, through Merlin’s pleads, the noise outside quieting down, the golden disappearing with it, making him give a sigh of relief while he finally let go of his hold and laid him down again.  Nonetheless, as he stared to the boy in front of him, whose breath was settling on an ordinary rhythm though he was still muttering, he couldn’t help feeling confused, perplexed, anger and betrayal raging inside him, once more hurt by someone who he had trusted with his life, who he had done anything to protect, and even though he wanted to shout at him, wanted to wake him up and demand explanations in that exact right moment for the lies and secrets, he didn’t have the courage, not after watching the man in so much pain, not after everything they had been through since he had come to Camelot, not after Merlin had saved his life countless times, not when he his heart and the teachings from his parent kept clashing, telling him different things, not… when he feared that the confrontation might mean losing the only person he couldn’t bear to._

_And while he laid down, his head troubled, but set on to wait for the tomorrow, decided to observe and figure out more of the truth about that man, who a part of him couldn’t help but still trust, he feel asleep with his manservant’s last mutter on his head,_ “I wish I hadn’t had to kill you, Morgana.”

He was interrupted from his thought, with a loud knock on a door. The water in his bath had already decreased temperature, his hands now with wrinkles from being wet so long. He rose up quickly, getting the towel around his mid-section before allowing who was outside his chambers to enter.

“Sire, the guards said that after Merlin left with both knights, he hadn’t yet come back.” George reported to his king, “I also took the liberty to go to the stables, they did confirm that the horse has yet to been returned.”

“Very well, then George. You may leave us know.” He said, waiting for the other to leave, “Percival, go to the tavern and look for Merlin. Then come back, before we go to Gaius.”

“But…Arthur, George just said he left.”

“I know he did. But I refuse to lie too.” He stated, and the other knight, even though confused, left to follow his order. Arthur took his time to dress himself and put his shoes on, and when he was finished he headed outside to wait for his knight. It didn’t take more than a few minutes before the man appeared and confirmed what they already knew to be true, then together headed towards the court physician’s chambers.

“Gaius” he greeted as he knocked on the opened door.

“Sire.” Came the old man’s answer, “What can I help you with?”

“I need Merlin. And he was supposed to be helping you.” Started Arthur, registering the nervous look from the man, “Did he went to the tavern again?” he questioned, eyebrow raised, before the other man could have a chance to talk.

“Oh indeed, Sire. I’m becoming quite concern.” Lied Gaius.

“Curious… Sir Percival was there just now and didn’t see him.” Said the king, slowly, staring, “There’s also reports of Merlin being seen leaving in a horse with Gwaine and Lancelot.”

“Sire, if you already know his whereabouts, I’m afraid I don’t know why you are questioning me.”

“Because…” started the king, expression blank as he spoke, “He is hiding something. And I need to know what.” he stated, “I’m sure you know what it is, Gaius.”

“If I knew such thing, I would have told you, your highness. It would be my duty.” Replied the man, cautiously, avoiding giving a straight answer.

“It is also ones’ duty to protect the ones they love. And I know you love Merlin like a son.” Answered the blond man, not missing a beat.

“I do. But, if I may be so bold as to say so, I feel the same about you too, Sire. Anything that I would have done, it would have been for the best of both of you.” He said, honestly.

“Gaius…I know.” Stated Arthur, accusingly, watching as the colour drained from the old man’s face, “I know.”, he repeated, stressing out each word. He stood straight, mouth set in a thin line, his eyes the only thing showing his feelings, showing his anger and hurt, “I’ve known for a couple weeks.”

“How?” asked the physician as he seated on a chair, staring worrying yet hopefully to his king. Arthur followed the man’s example and did the same.

“When we went hunting, he did… some things while having a nightmare.” He started explaining, “And ever since I came back, I’ve been watching him. He does a lot of reckless use of magic when he thinks no one will notice.”

“Merlin’s not known for his abilities at being discrete, sire.” The man mused, with a small fond smile, trying to ease the mood, something that he grasped quickly didn’t have the desire effect when he saw his king’s serious expression, “Why haven’t you talk with Merlin about it yet?”

“I did not want to believe it.” Muttered Arthur, a sad expression taking over his face for a few seconds, soon changed to a blank expression when he realized it, “My father always said that all sorcerers were evil, that magic corrupted. But I’m not my father. I never was. Especially not on this matter. I refuse to take a course of action without being inform and know more about magic, I needed to make my own opinion on the matter. Which is why I’ve been talking with Geoffrey about the times before the Great Purge when I have a bit of a time.”

“Geoffrey? You should have come to me.” Said Gaius, realizing right after that the king hadn’t come because of his knowledge about Merlin, “What will happen to Merlin when he comes back?”

“Do…you actually think I would be able to hurt him?” asked Arthur, shocked and hurt that this man, that had been there since he was a baby, watching him grow, would think such terrible thing from him.

“I do not, Sire. I cannot, however, stop being concern about his well-being.”

“Right, which is why I was kept in the dark.” replied Arthur sarcastically. “I came here because I want to know what is his plan. Why did he go with them, Gaius?” he asked, at last, voice tired.

“Sire…Arthur…” sighed Gaius, “None of the information was a lie. He only hid one fact. This… is about him, whoever is making the sacrifices knew that you have a sorcerer amidst your inner circle and wants to defeat him.”

“Why” the king asked, still trying to wrap his head about the information, “Why him, Gaius?”

“That’s something that I think only Merlin should tell you. But there’s current matters more important. He plans to fight the person responsible. At any cost.”

“Alright. Percy, I want you, Sir Garret and Sir Elyan ready as soon possible. Ask for our horses to be prepare. Call also for Sir Leon, I need to have a word with him.” Arthur ordered to his knight, who was standing dutifully at the door and left with a nod at the king’s command, “I’m following them, Gaius, I do not care what’s Merlin’s plan, but this is the kingdom’s safety, there’s no space for failure. I cannot allow them to do this alone.”

“Arthur, please, be careful.” Said the physician worried, “I know you believe in him, or else things would have been different. But, belief and trust are very distinct things. And you need to trust him, trust that he knows what he is doing, trust that what he does… is for the good of Camelot and you. He would do anything to protect you, give up his life if needed.”

“I trust him with my life. He is the one who doesn’t trust me with his.” Replied at last the king, after a brief moment of silence, rising from his chair right after and heading towards the door, he turned around once more, “Thank you for telling me.”


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Hey! Merlin?” called Lancelot nervously, after they had left the main tent and had got to the one that would harbour them, near a tree at the edge of the camp. “Are you sure that there’s no other way?” he asked, after both men in front of him had turned around, questioningly.

“Lance.” Started the warlock softly, “Iseldir agreed, they all did.”

“I know.” Answered Lancelot, “But I still don’t think it’s a good plan.”

“Mate, don’t worry. We have Merlin.” Mused Gwaine, trying to lift the dark mood that had settled since their meeting.

“Gwaine, it’s not the time.” Replied the other knight, “We are putting their lives at risk.”

“Everyone staying, is choosing to do so. They are trying to protect the others; just like we are. Can you find fault in that?” 

“But we are knights!! That’s our duty.” exclaimed the knight, “If they are still here, they will be the first ones attacked, the sacrifices can still be complete. How can we be fine with?”

“STOP IT.” Shouted the warlock, just as Gwaine was about to reply, interrupting the argument between the two knights, and making both turned guiltily as they saw their friend’s pained expression, “Do you think that I want this?” he asked exasperated, looking at Lance, “If we move the camp’s location, whoever is doing this will be free to strike again. And we won’t know where. This is the only good chance we will get. We will have to make it work.”

“And the little ones will be safe, Lancelot. Iseldir and the others are staying to give them a chance. We have to respect their decision, alright?” said Gwaine, watching as the other knight consent with his head, “Now, you two get in there and try to rest. I will take the first watch with the lovely Ilwyd” he continued, as the other two got into the tent, “He said he wanted to show me something. Hopefully, it’s what’s underneath those vests.” he added loudly enough for them as he walked away, laughing when he heard Merlin’s muttering coming from inside.

Merlin spent the night restlessly, his mind fill with doubt, worry and fear, barely able to sleep. He laid on his side, hand tucked under his head, hearing the soft sounds of Lancelot’s sleeping breath beside him, that was later in the night replace with Gwaine’s. When he saw that the sun was beginning to rise by the few ray of light entering the tent, he decided it was time to get up, he did so slowly, and silently, trying to not wake up the sleeping form at his side as he dressed his cloak. He headed towards the centre of the camp, where a table was set with some food already, and took some bread and water with him, greeting Blaidd on the way who was busy making breakfast to the rest of the druids, who would soon awake.

He walked for a couple minutes through the forest, feeling when he no longer was under the camp’s protection, and soon found the two people that he was looking for, that at the sound of steps approaching quickly rose from their place, one raising their sword and the other their arms, ready to fight if needed.

“Oh. It’s you Merlin.” Muttered Lancelot, with relief as he lowered his weapon, the girl at his side doing the same.

“Emrys” said the woman respectfully, bowing her head slightly. She was tall and elegant, wearing a beautiful grey gown that fell to her feet, with her curly red hair arranged in a side braid and a kind motherly smile gracing her lips even though you could see the tiredness in her eyes, “What can we do for you?”

“Myra, please, call me Merlin.” Replied embarrassed the warlock, “I said as much yesterday.”

“As you wish…Emrys.” Answered Myra with a small smirk, making Lancelot chuckle and Merlin groan slightly.

“Here.” He continued, giving them both the bread he had brought, “You should eat and then go rest. I will take over now.”

“Alright, thank you, Merlin.”

“Thanks. But I don’t need…”

“You do, Myra.” Interrupted Merlin, “I can take the watch alone. You need to sleep, before you have to wake your kids soon.”

“Oh very well.” She replied, starting to walk back with the knight at her side.

Merlin watched them leave, and disappeared through the trees, sitting down next, with his back on a tree. He stood there, quiet and silent, watching and listening as the forest came alive, with the birds already starting to sing and the wind blowing as the morning began. It had been no more than two hours when he heard a rustling coming from the trees, opposite to the camp’s direction, coming closer and closer. Getting up, putting his hood on the head to help him hide better, he walked towards the sound, the distant sound of horses becoming clear as he got closer.

It all happened in a flash, one moment he was walking slowly, hiding behind the trees as he went, hearing muffled voices somewhere near, the other, he was being pushed hard against a tree trunk, a sword pressed at his right side.

“What do you want?” asked his attacker, strong and threatening when Merlin was ready to release himself. He froze when he recognized the voice of his king, his heart beating furiously inside his rib cage, trying to think of an excuse to give when the inevitable happened and Arthur realized it was his servant he was grabbing. But he didn’t have much time, soon enough the blonde grew impatient of the silent and grab Merlin by the cloak, making the hood fall from his head, as he turned him so that he could face the man. The warlock was face with an intimidating expression, and saw the moment that Arthur recognized him, watching as the king released his harsh grip on him, lower his sword and took a step back, however his expression, instead of softening like Merlin expected, became even harsher and closed off.

“Uh… Arthur, I…”

“Merlin, do shut up.” Ordered the king, turning his back to the servant and start walking, the warlock quickly following, a surprise look taking over him, soon both finding themselves faced with three of the king’s knights, “Percy.” He declared, “Follow us. Merlin is taking us to the camp.”

“I am? I don’t know…” asked Merlin, still confused, “Right. I am.” He added when he saw the dark look the blonde man was giving him. “Arthur, do you think it’s…wise to show up there? You are the king of Camelot.” He said tentatively, when they were already walking.

“I am, don’t I? Curious how some people forget that.” He replied sarcastically, “I did tell you that I meant no harm to them.”

“Well, they don’t know that, do they?” answered the servant back, getting irritated.

“Then we will tell them.” The king said. Merlin tired of the king’s dismissal and coldness, grabbed Arthur’s hand to hold him back and try to make the blonde face him. Arthur could have easily kept going, but decided against it, turning to look at his servant, noticing in the corner of his eyes that the knights had also halted, a few steps back, sensing the tension and trying to give them some privacy

“What is wrong with you? You are being more dollophead than usual.” Merlin asked, annoyance clear in his voice, blue eyes trying to search something in the king’s passive face, “If this is about…” he continued, nervously.

“Merlin, I don’t have time for this.”

“Well…I guess we won’t get to the camp.” The warlock replied stubbornly, crossing his arms.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur started slowly, “Do tell me then, if you are so eager, what are you doing here when you were supposed to be helping Gaius?” the bluntness in the question still threw the man out of guard, even though he was expecting something like that, his eyes widening at the king.

“Gaius wanted herbs.” He replied quickly, and watching as a look of disappointment cross over Arthur’s face before he covered it up.

“Funny how Gaius mentioned the tavern.” The king stated, voice void of emotion.

“That’s…”

“Save it.” The king said, a hint of tiredness, “We have more important things right now. We will discuss it later.” He declared after, tone final.

“Alright.” Merlin replied at last, defeated, “Guys, c’mon. It’s not too far now.”

They walked in silent the rest of the way. Merlin faked a cough to muttered a small spell, so that the four men could see past the enchantment when they got closer, the noise from the camp getting louder with each step.

The camp was now full of life, some children and adults were already up, and as they walked through it, some looked curiously to what they thought were four Camelot knights, coming with him, others greeted Merlin eagerly, which made the warlock flushed. There was a sudden curse at their side, followed by quick steps and soon Lancelot and Gwaine were in front of Merlin, a shocked look as they watched their king.

“Sire.” Greeted Lancelot, formally.

“Gwaine, help Garret and Elyan settle the horses down.” Ordered Arthur, making the three go away to follow the orders, “Lancelot, ask if it’s possible for the druids to spare some food to the knights. Take Percy with you.” He added next, “Take me to the person in charge.” He finished, looking at Merlin. He followed the man, as he headed to a familiar face, that was staring at the duo approaching him.

“King Arthur.” Iseldir said, _Emrys_ , he added in Merlin’s mind, “Follow me.”

“Iseldir, I apologize for intruding like this.” The king started, once they were safely under the old warlock’s tent, “I assume that both of my knights and servant have tell you about the threat you are facing?”

“They have indeed, sire.” He replied.

“After their departure, some…news have come to my attention.” Arthur continued, giving a look to Merlin at his side, that was silent and playing with his hands, “Me and three of my most trusted knights are here to extend our help in whatever you need. If you do so desire.”

“You what?” asked Merlin, shocked, staring at his king, “You can’t.”

“What is your camp’s plan?” Arthur asked, ignoring the warlock. Iseldir seemed to hesitated slightly, looking to Merlin questioningly, who nodded slightly, making Arthur confused with the exchange.

“We are moving part of our camp.” Iseldir began, “We have decided in council that the best way to protect both our clan and others, is to some of us to stay here. Another way, we could lose who is behind the murderers.”

“Very well.” Stated the king, “And what is your plan for when you are attacked? Can the sacrifices still be complete without all of you here?”

“They can, sir.” He replied, “We are aware of the risks.” He added when he saw that Arthur was about to protest, “And our plan is simply fight back.”

“That’s…Iseldir, I take you wouldn’t make such decision if it was in vain. Then what makes you think you can win against them?”

“We have Emrys among us, someone said, in legends and prophecies, to be one of the most powerful creatures to ever be. We all believe he can defeat them.” Replied Iseldir, slightly cryptically but with respect clear in his voice.

“Very well. Then we will assist in any way we can.” He said, “Is it possible that I can speak with Merlin alone?” he added.

“I will be helping my people pack.” He stated as an answer.

“Thank you.” He thanked, and watched him leave, before turning to his servant who was watching him apprehensively, “You will be leaving to Camelot right away. Gwaine will accompany you.” He ordered.

“What?!” Merlin asked, after recovering from the shock of the words spoken by his king, “I’m not. You are the one that shouldn’t be here. You are the KING.”

“Merlin, this is a direct order of, as you well said, the king.” Arthur warned, “I won’t have you here.”

“Why?” asked the warlock defiantly, a fierce look in his eyes.

“Because I’m goddamn telling you so.” The blonde man nearly shouted.

“Well, I’m staying. I’m not leaving you.”

“Merlin.” Arthur threatened, “I will make Gwaine take you against your will, if needed.”

“I can’t leave you, clotpole. This is about me!!!!” he answered exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air.

“I KNOW THAT, YOU MORON.” Shouted at last the king, frustrated that his servant just couldn’t follow his orders, not once, not even when he was trying to protect him.

“You … know?” Merlin asked, voice small and vulnerable, as he sat on one of Iseldir’s chair, shoulders and head down, white face, hair covering his eyes slightly, “Was…Gaius?”

“Yes.” He nodded, “Which is why you obviously need to go, they want you. The sorcerer among my men.” Arthur finished, unable to hide his disappointment, anger and betrayal in his voice as he spoke the last sentence, watching as Merlin paled even more.

“I can’t.” he said, and before Arthur could reply, and even though he didn’t want to, he knew he had to, so he rose his head to stare at his friend, his king, the other half of his coin, watching his beautiful eyes staring back with a pained expression, he finally said what he should have long said, “Because I’m the powerful warlock of the legends. I am Emrys, Arthur.”

The silent following the declaration was deafening, both men standing still as they stared at each other. Arthur was still trying to grasp the truth, even though he had known Merlin was a sorcerer for a while, even though Gaius had confirmed it, because the small naïve part of him had still hoped Merlin would deny it, that there was another explanation other than been lied to since the beginning. However, there was no denying it anymore, and that hit him harder than he thought, an empty feeling settling over him, his servant had just admitted, not only to be a sorcerer, but to be a powerful one, which, despite all his anger and betrayal, still baffled him, how could Merlin be someone that powerful, how could he have harboured him in his castle, share so many moments with him and never realized that, how much had Merlin done with his magic, how many people did he kill, or has it been only Morgana, how could he have been so blind through all of it, how could he ever thought that he actually knew him. Opposed to him was Merlin, that instead of feeling relieved that he could be free of his lie, had never felt so helpless as he saw the struggle in his king, as he waited for him to tell him something, anything.

“Anything else you wish to tell me?” Arthur inquired, brusquely, finally breaking the silence, “Maybe about Morgana?”

 “How do…” Merlin asked startled, and that was confirmation enough for the king, that nodded solemnly.

“You told me.” Arthur said, darkly, “When we went hunting. You also used magic, all of that while you slept.”

“Arthur.” The warlock whispered, “I didn’t have a choice. I would…never kill her if there’s was any other way.” He said, with eyes closed, “You have known this whole time?”

“I did.” The king assented, and deciding that he was done talking, he headed towards the tent’s entrance, hearing Merlin stumble to get up and follow him, “Just…did you plan to ever tell me?” he asked, voice tight, after pausing, two weeks of doubt in his voice, two weeks of bottling everything up, of pretending that everything was fine. Merlin only a few steps away behind him, had stopped two, and when there was no reply right away, he decided that maybe he didn’t want to know the answer, it wouldn’t make any difference right now.

They shuffled awkwardly through the door, Arthur noticed his knights a few meters away and as he started walking to them, Merlin right at his side, a small blur passed through him and hug the warlock around his legs.

“Emrys.” A little voice announced, happily.

“Avye.” Merlin greeted with a small smile, ruffling the girl’s red hair slightly, before pushing her lightly away, which is when she noticed the blonde man at Emrys’ side.

“Who are you? I haven’t seen you before.” She asked, curiously, staring intensely at him, “His hair is pretty.” She tried to whisper to Merlin, which made the man chuckle and Arthur to give a ghost of a smile at seeing such innocence.

“It’s because he is a king.” the man answered, kneeling to her eye level, watching her eyes widening with awe, “They have to have the prettiest of hair.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir.” She added, taking a straight posture, extending her hand, “I’m Avye.”

“Nice to make you acquainted too, my lady.” Arthur said, regally and with a smile, despite the tension in his body and his inner conflict and feelings, after a few dumbfound seconds, and took her hand giving her a kiss, which made her giggle, “I’m Arthur.”

“Emrys, mum said you could play with us before we left.”

“Of course she did.” He said, “Let’s go then. We can’t let them wait.” He added, taking her hand, after looking sideway to his king to see if there was any objection.

“Bye Arthur”, she said, waving at him, “I like him.” Arthur heard her say before watching them disappear through the druids.

The day passed quickly after that, and soon night was upon them again. Arthur and Merlin barely talked the whole time, both trying to avoid each other, the fact that they were both busy helping the people around the camp. After lunch, it was the time for departure, and Merlin was left with a dreadful feeling in his stomach as he watched the goodbyes of friends, family, lovers, all around him there was people hugging, whispering of love words, some kids confused because their parents were holding them tight, all adults knowing that it could be the last time they saw each other. When that time had passed, a dark mood fell over the camp, so Arthur took upon himself to take some of the druids that had stay, and had saw early used the sword, to quarrel with them, with Lancelot’s help, not only to help them improve but to have a distraction at his hands.

They were now all gathered around a small fire, 10 of the 12 druids, men and women alike, that had stayed behind, the knights and the king, making small talk with each other while they waited for dinner to be ready. It didn’t take long before a druid, whose name Arthur had learnt to be Blaidd, was calling them so that they could grab their portion of food, the king watched with amusement as most of the people moved quickly to get there, coming back a few seconds later.

“What are you doing, Merlin?” muttered the king, with a disbelief look, when a plate was put in front of him.

“Bring you your dinner?” he replied, unsure.

“I’m very capable of grabbing my own food.” Said the blonde harshly, and walking away, with Merlin following, not knowing when to give up.

“That’s my job.” The warlock exclaimed, confused, as Arthur grabbed some food.

“Why?” inquired the king, frustrated, “Why do keep behaving like my servant?!”

“Because I am, Arthur!!” he replied loudly.

“You are a powerful warlock. You don’t need to be.” He stated, realizing that there was only one thing he could do, “I’m dismissing you of your services as my servant, Merlin.” He added, trying to hide his feelings as he spoke, his voice void of emotion, even though he was breaking inside, and not able to watch any longer as Merlin’s wide eyes start to tear up, he turned around. The warlock could only stay still as he watched his best friend walk away and leave him alone, with a broken expression, the tears he had been holding finally falling.


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Merlin” Came a panicked shout from outside, that woke him suddenly, “Wake up. Anytime now, Merlin.” They added, and Merlin recognizing Arthur’s voice, got up immediately and was out of the tent in seconds.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, tiredly, dark circles under his eyes and hair in a mess, while he stared at the man who had his sword in hand and a distressed expression.

“Lance saw a group not far away.” Arthur answered as he paced fast, Merlin at his tail, watching everyone was rushing, people waking others, getting their weapons, loud murmurs of fear and worry being muttered, “They had a sorceress in their mist.”

“Merlin.”

“Myra, Blaidd.”

“We didn’t have time to tell you. We thought we could discuss…” Started Myra breathless, speaking fast.

 “What my wife means is that, yesterday, we decided that staying in pairs, like we do in the watches was a good strategy.” Interrupted Blaidd, “We all paired up.”

“Very well. I will stay with Merlin.” Replied the king, before starting to walk towards the others, that were gathering at the edge of the forest. Everyone had a pair, each pair made with someone who could fight with a sword and some who could fight with magic, combining both strengths, hoping it would help them in battle. He searched the pairs to make sure all of his knights were there, watching with amusement as he noticed how Lancelot was reprimanding Gwaine for joking, the two druids with them, chuckling at their antics.

“Oh right.” Merlin muttered at his side, eyes focus somewhere behind him, turning his head, the king noticed Myra doing a spell, “ _Bregdan anweald gafeluc_!”, the walock cursed, eyes turning instantly a bright gold, Arthur watched with wonder as the sword at his hand glowed for a few seconds before returning to normal.

“What was that for?” Arthur asked, which made Merlin startled, eyes wide as he flushed slightly, realizing he had used knowingly, for the first time, magic in front of his king.

“It’s an enchantment to give strength to the sword.” The warlock answered, “That was what Myra was doing.”

There was silent for a few moments, before they were suddenly attacked and the chaos started. All around them, everyone was busy fighting a bandit, their number way superior than them, rocks, branches and fire flying around, the clash of swords resonating through the forest. Merlin used his magic the best that he could, always keeping an eye on the others, especially at the man at his left side, helping every time he saw someone was in real trouble.

“ _Forp fleoge_ ” he said with his hands extended, knocking out the man in front of him, and soon another took place, as he searched the place trying to find the sorceress, he saw her at the edge, away of the fight, watching, some bandits at her side for protection. He was ready to leave Arthur’s side to get to her, when he saw someone was about to attack the king from his back, “ _Culter, ic þe healte_ ” he yelled when a dagger was thrown against the blonde man, stopping it just inches before connecting with his back and falling to the ground right after, “ _Ástríce_ ” he added, sending a wave of energy to the bandit, that made him fly a few meters, before falling unconscious. Arthur had stabbed the man who he had been fighting and look at the warlock, an angry expression at his face, throwing the bandit sword’s towards him. The sword passed through his side, and when Merlin turned, he saw a man, steps away with his weapon raised, falling to the ground, as the sword hit them in the head.

“Stop protecting me, moron.” Said Arthur, “Watch for yourself.”

“Right, next time I will just let you die.” Merlin muttered.

“Just go get her, Merlin.”

Merlin hesitated but did as he was told, walking through the bodies lying on the floor, and fighting those that got in his way, he was getting gradually closer to woman. He almost got back, when he saw Elyan struggling, but he saw his intervention wasn’t needed when the knight slayed his two attackers.

“ _Gesweorc, hine beclyppe_ ” he tried, when he got near her, but in vain, when she muttered a spell back to dismiss his.

“So you are the great Emrys.” She exclaimed, the disdain on her face clear, as she watched the battle behind him, “ _Forbærne! Ácwele_ ”, she said, a dozens of fire balls appearing all around her and giving a wave of her hand, she sent them flying towards his direction. He was ready to destroy them, but instead of going to him, they passed through, going instead towards the people on the battle.

“ _Acwence þa bælblyse_ ” he added, having turned around fast, trying to extinguished the flames. He was almost successful, he realized, as he watched that three of the flames had been able to hit the target, burning Blaidd’s hand, which result in him letting go of his sword, and burning part of Myra’s right shoulder and neck. The distractions of their burns was enough for them both to be stabbed, however those had been superficial cuts, enough to barely bleed. As soon as he noticed that, his heart sank and he turned around to attack the witch, after realizing that they had been the only druids that hadn’t yet bleed, unfortunately, he wasn’t fast enough.

“ _Bedyrne ús! Astýre ús þanonweard!_ ” she said smirking, disappearing in a twirl of wind, and reappearing at the centre of the fight, “ _Forbærne yfel_ ”

A circle of fire appeared around her, forming a barrier between them. The remaining bandits had step away, when she appeared, none of them trying to stop Merlin as he walked quickly, saying every spell he remembered frenetically, each and every single one of them dying down as soon as it got to the fire. He watched the reaction of everyone as the sorceress begun to move, both Percy and Garrett trying to send their sword towards the flames, in a desperate attempt; horror filling some of the druids’ face, Arthur freezing, gazing at everyone around him with a hopeless look, Blaidd and Myra holding hands tightly, staring into each other eyes, Iseldir smiling slightly at him, _Be strong Emrys, it has been an honour fight at your side_.

“ _Hostium sanguine venis ad me._ ” She proclaimed, arms raised, causing all the druids to stiff while blood began to poor of their wounds, gathering a few meters above her head, “ _O terra! O caelum! Iube haec perferri vestrae humillimus servus_.” She continued, arms now turn to the skies, head facing the blood, “ _Da mihi virtutem justitiae iniiciat._ _Da mihi virtutem renasci._ ” She finished, an explosion of light taking place above her and then involving her body as the druids fell lifeless on the ground, “Very well Emrys, I think we have unfinished business.” She added, with a satisfied smile, putting her circle down, “ _Gestillan_ ”, she said towards the five knights and the king, making them freeze, unable to move as she attacked again, “ _Wáce ierlic_!”

Merlin who was observing his friends, wasn’t quick enough to defend himself, still in shock, and went flying until he shocked against a tree, pain spreading to his back at the impact. But as soon as he fell, he got up, muttering a spell under his breath, that made rocks flying against her, she barely having time to escape.

“ _Fleoge_ ” he added right after, seven swords raised from the floor, moving fast towards her, and even though she was able to stop most of them, one still was able to stabbed her through the leg, making her give a small whimper.

“ _Folge min bebod_ ”, she counter attacked with anger, eyes darkening.

“ _Scildan_!” he said to protect himself, a shield stopping the curse.

“ _Ligfyr_ ” she said then, smirking, a wall of fire, appearing between him and her, “The King of Camelot.” She announced, turning her back to Merlin, “The man that made the great Emrys forget the duty to his own folk. How I will love to watch him see you dying”, with a wave of her hand, she released him from her own spell, “ _Gesweorc, hine beclyppe._ ”

“NOOOOOO” screamed Merlin as he watched Arthur falling to his knees, trying hard to breathe, hands going to his neck, trying to free himself of a non-existent hand that was suffocating him, “ _Ic þe bebiede þæt þu abifest nu_ ” he cried desperately, making the ground under her shake violently, which result in her losing focus as she stumbled and end the spell on Arthur. He concentrated on the feeling of his magic, letting instinct take over and waving his hand he extinguished her fire shield, “ _Scildan_!” he said once more, however this time, it wasn’t to protect himself but the others, making six shields appear in front of his friends.

“ _Folge min bebod_ ”, she shouted, conjuring fire next when the warlock was able to deflected her attack. Both continued to fight, muttering curses and spells, trying everything to destroy the other, commanding water, air, fire and earth at their will, making stones and branches flying, wreaking havoc all around them. Merlin was getting tired every moment that passed, his body getting weaker and weaker, starting to run out of energy, not only from fighting with her, but from protecting the knights and king. He conjured lightning, coming from all directions, however, unlike what had happened with Morgana, she was able to defused his spell, attacking right back, by making different weapons from the floor flying towards him with great speed.

“You are getting sloppy.” She mocked, as one of the weapons hit his side, “Emrys, you won’t be able to fight with those shields up for long.”

That’s when Merlin got an idea, realizing that there was only one way to defeat her, and end that fight once and for all. Making up his mind, he attacked her with a ball of fire, which made her have to jump in order to dodge, he took the opportunity to look at the knights, _When your shield is down, you all need to try to stab her.,_ he told them, resulting in confused faces from his friends at hearing Merlin in their head, _Please, protect him for me!,_ he added, gazing to the blonde man, as the sorceress tried to kill him once more with a spell, this time, he didn’t try to defend himself, so it end hitting him right in the middle of his chest. The last thing he saw through his semi-closed eyes as he sank to the floor, was Gwaine piercing the woman through the heart, her satisfied smirk dropping as life faded away from her eyes, and Arthur running towards him, pain written on his face as he screamed, before everything went dark.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the spells were all taken from merlin wikia
> 
> The words to the sacrifice translate to this:  
> Blood of the enemy come to me.  
> Oh earth. Oh skies.  
> Take this sacrifice of your humble servant.  
> Give me the power to instil justice.  
> Give me the power to reborn.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing he heard was a rustling noise, that after trying to focus, he recognized as the rustling of papers, and then as he tried to listen more, he discovered the sound of movement coming from the other side of the room. He felt a bit confused, however he tried to open his eyes and move, but he felt too exhausted, his muscles sore, like he had been training with Arthur all afternoon, and there was a slight pain on his chest, almost similar to a hitch. He attempted to open his eyes again, this time with success and was hit with sudden clarity that made him squirm to try to get used to the brightness, and even though his vision was slightly blurred, he dragged himself to try and get on a sited position, but his dry throat made him cough violently.

“Oh dear.” He heard, as something clashed on the ground. “Merlin.”

“Mum?” he questioned, his voice hoarse, when a familiar face entered his field of vision, before enveloping him in a hug.

“Merlin.” She muttered again, a relief clear in her tone.

“Mother.” Breathed Merlin, deeply, “Water.”

“Oh right.” She answered, letting him go, “Gaius told us you would need water. Guinevere, darling, can…” she started, before realizing that the maid was already at her side.

“Drink this up, first.” A smiling Gwen said, handing him up a small bottle with a brown liquid, and then a cup of water, after Hunith had helping him sit up. The warlock did as he was told, making a face as he tasted the remedy, then chugging his water down fast.

“Thank you, Gwen.” The woman said, now seated on the chair at Merlin’s bedside.

“Hunith, I will get Gaius so that he can check on him, alright?”

“Thank you dear.” The older woman replied, a kind smile on her face, and looking happier than she had seen her since she arrived, despite the tired lines on her face, “You should probably tell Arthur too.”

“Oh no” she said, by the door, “I’m not going to be the one telling him that after we almost forced him out of here. He will be insufferable.” Gwen added, as she exited, making Hunith chuckled.

“What?” she questioned, when she noticed her son puzzled look, staring back at her.

“H-how are you here? Why would Arthur be insufferable?”

“Merlin, honey, what is the last thing you remember?”

“Arthur.” He replied instinctively, “I mean, I was struck and Arthur was running towards me.”

“I think that’s good.” She commented, “Well, you have been unconscious since then, for six days.” She explained, “As you got back to Camelot, Arthur sent word about you from one of his knights. I arrived a day after you did.”

“Oh” Merlin muttered shocked, head down as he stared to his lap.

“Arthur has been here every moment he can.” she started with a sly smile, watching as her boy whipped his head, looking up to her, “Honestly, he hasn’t been here more because me, Gaius and Gwen made him attend to his duties.” Hunith continued, “Of course the day we finally convinced him to go practise with the knights is the day you decide to wake.” She added.

“He has been here?” Merlin asked, with a surprised tone, but also with hope in his voice.

“Every day, dear. He had been having dinner with us.” She replied, “He’s quite a nice fellow. And very handsome. You are very lucky, son.”

“Mom.” The man exclaimed, a blush forming in his cheeks at his mother’s words.

“What? I’m only telling the truth.”

“Telling the truth about what, Hunith?” asked a voice from behind them, startling mother and son, that hadn’t noticed the two people who had entered.

“Nothing, Gaius.” Replied the warlock, fast, which made the physician raised his eyebrow as he stared at him but not muttering any word about it. Gaius spent the next minutes analysing the young boy, making some questions that were quickly answered and testing everything he could to make sure that the warlock was getting better and would be alright.

“Well, dear boy, it doesn’t seem to be any problem.” Gaius stated, “There’s no wound or scar, no reddening or bruised. Besides the slight pain in your chest, there’s no evidence that you were hit with such a terrible curse. A deathly one.”

“Right. Gaius… how exactly am I alive?” asked Merlin awkwardly,

“I can only guess, Merlin.” Sighed the physician, “If it had been anyone else, they would have died. However, that didn’t occur, your magic protected you but at the same time made you stay unconscious, your body needed to rest after such strained had been put on you.”, he finished, as Merlin stared worriedly at Gwen.

“Merlin, don’t worry. It’s okay. Arthur and Lance told me after you guys came back.” The servant explained, “My boyfriend came back looking like a wreck, when he was supposed to deliver only a message, my best friend in Arthur’s arms, looking dead, may I add.” She added, with a slightly reprimand tone at the last part, when Merlin gave her a questioningly look, “Those boys didn’t have much choice. I deserved a damn explanation.” She finished with a fierce look, and Merlin couldn’t help smiling with pride at her friend.

“I will be leaving now. I must warn the king about your recovery.” Interrupted Gaius.

“I will be on my way, too. Gaius needs some herbs from downtown. I might as well help.” Hunith said, “You two enjoy the silence while you can.” She added before leaving.

“Thank you.” Gwen said.

“What for?” asked a puzzled warlock.

“For all the things, I’m sure, you have been doing to protect us.” she explained, with a warm look, “I have a feeling that no one actually thanked you for that.” As soon as she was finished, Merlin threw his arms around her smaller frame, hugging her tightly.

“That…means a lot.” He muttered, face bury in her neck, voice thick with emotion, at knowing that his friend accepted him.

“But if you do one of these again, you will wish that your silly sacrifice would have work.” She added seriously, when Merlin let her go, slapping him slightly on his shoulder, “Honestly, Merlin.”

“What are you doing?” she asked, when she saw that Merlin was trying to get up.

“I’m going get food Gwen.” He stated, like it was obvious, “I haven’t eaten in six days?”

“Merlin, get down. I will go get it.” She replied, tone firm, leaving no space to argument. There was some bread and fruit on Gaius’s stand, that she quickly gathered and gave it to him. They were seated in silence, with Merlin eating everything ridiculously fast, when they heard loud and quick footsteps coming in their chamber’s direction.

The door opened violently, and there he stood. Arthur’s white shirt had its sleeves rolled up, with some dust on it, his hair was a wild mess, slightly wet, his breathing coming in fast huffs, a clear sign he had run until he got there, and he was staring right into Merlin’s eyes.

“Right, princess, I hate to break your little moment, but can you step aside?” asked Gwaine, looking over his king’s shoulder, and giving Merlin a smirk. Once Arthur stepped aside, both he and Lancelot entered the room, enveloping the warlock in a hug in no time, laughing with relief.

“Guys. Enough.” Stated Merlin, after a while, chuckling, “You smell.”

“Ouch Merlin.” Mocked Gwaine, with a fake hurt expression, “Such cruel words spoken from such handsome face. How vile!”

“What Gwaine obviously meant was that we are glad to see you okay, Merlin.” Said Lancelot with a smile, after a quick disapproving look send to the knight at his side.

“Obviously, mate.” Replied said knight, “Yo, princess, you are staying there all day, hovering on the door?” he asked to the man who was still by the door, standing awkwardly, and was now giving him a killer look as he stepped forwards towards the group.

“Well, now that someone is here, it’s probably best for me to return to my duties.” Gwen said, after a few moments of awkward silence and thick tension, as her and the knights looked back and forward to Arthur and Merlin, who were absolutely still, “Sire.” She bowed to her king.

“Me and Gwaine will leave too.” Lance added quickly, following Gwen.

“Right. We have to go…do knightly things.”

 “You have bread crumbs on your face.” Blurted the king out, and wanted to immediately hide himself because of his stupidity, watching as his former servant blushed slightly, wiping is face out.

“Thanks, your highness.” He said, looking down, trying to avoid his king’s eyes, missing the frown on Arthur’s face at the proper address.

“I…” started Arthur lost, a million things running through his minds, before shaking his head and standing straight, “As the king of Camelot, I thank you for your services, at protecting me and my knights. As a form of showing my appreciation, I want to reward you, whatever you want, land, money, if it is possible for me to do so, it will be given to you, Emrys.” He stated, formally and without emotion. Merlin had rose his head to look at Arthur when he had started speaking, and Arthur watched as his face fell with every word he said, disbelief and incredibility, but most of all, he watched as Merlin flinched when he had called him Emrys, making him regret his choice of name.

“You… Cabbage head!!!” Merlin yelled, anger and pain mixed in his tone, “That’s what you think? You actually think that I want money?” asked the warlock.

“Seat down. Gaius said you need rest.” Said Arthur, worriedly, when Merlin rose up and gave a wobbly step, his balance uneven after not walking for days.

 “After all these years at your side, that’s what you think of me?! That I want some big reward from saving your life?!” Merlin continued, ignoring the king’s words.

“Saving the king’s life usually…”

“Stop talking to me like that!! So formally.” The warlock interrupted frustrated, “So emotionless.”

“Just say what you want, Merlin, so that both of us can move on with our lives.” Arthur replied tiredly.

“Fine.” He muttered, “I want to be your servant again.”, Silence following his affirmation, as Arthur stared at him confused and perplexed.

“You…you what? Why??! You are a powerful warlock!!! Why would you want to be my servant?”

“Is…is that why you sacked me?” Merlin asked at last, startled, “Because…you think I don’t want to be your…servant now that you know?” he continued, Arthur’s look at his question confirmation enough, “You really are a dollophead! Why do you think I have been your servant?”

“I DON’T KNOW MERLIN, okay?” Yelled Arthur, exalted, “Nothing makes sense. I heard Iseldir’s words, I saw your power, why would you want to be under someone when you are way more powerful than I am? Why were you for so long?” he asked, voice small, finding hard to say every word to his friend, wanting nothing more but to have their relationship back to what it was before, so he turned his back to the man, taking a deep breath to try to regain his composure.

“I’ve told you, time and time again, I’m happy to be your servant until the day I die, Arthur.” Merlin said, “My…” he started, watching the blonde’s back, before deciding that this was his chance to finally tell the truth, and if there was any chance to save his relationship with Arthur, he needed to be honest, “Listen, I didn’t have a purpose in Ealdor. When I came here, I found about being Emrys, and about prophecies and destiny, and my magic gained a purpose, helping you. You were a prat when we met. Actually, you still are.” He continued, which made Arthur chuckled slightly, “But you are one of the best people I know, Arthur. You are brave, you are kind and loyal, you are fair and honest, and I’m glad to be at your side. Everything I’ve done, it has always been for you. My magic…is for you.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Arthur finally asked, his eyes wide, his voice full of emotion as he turned to face him once more, asking the question he has wanted to since he figured out the true, the question that had most bothered him, not the magic, but the fact that Merlin had hide everything from, lying through all the years together.

“At first, for obvious reasons, I was afraid you wouldn’t accept my magic.” He replied, “Then when we became friends and I didn’t want you to have to lie to your dad.”

“My dad died, Merlin. You could have come to me after that.”

“I know.” He replied, a sad smile on his face, “You asked me if I ever planned on tell you, and I did. I wanted so much. But…I didn’t want to lose you once you knew, I didn’t want you to hate me.”

“Oh for…Merlin, I don’t care that you have magic!! That hasn’t been the damn problem. I care that you have been bloody lying to me?!” stated Arthur angrily, “I care that all this time I thought I knew you, trusted you, considered you my best friend, fallen in…” he interrupted himself abruptly, coughing slightly.

“Arthur.” Merlin pleaded, extending his hands to the other’s shoulder, getting closer, “You know me. Better than anyone.” He added, squeezing Arthur’s shoulder, “I may have hidden a part of me, but I’m still the same person. Just…”

“With Magic?” he asked.

“Yeah.” He assented, “I’m not asking you to forgive me. I’m asking you to give me a chance.”

“Alright.” Arthur whispered, holding his breath at Merlin’s proximity, his beautiful blue eyes changing from hopeful to glee at his answer, “So are you still clumsy?” asked Arthur, at last, taking a step back, regretting it momentarily after Merlin’s warm hand fell from his shoulder.

“I’m not clumsy.” Replied indignantly the warlock, pouting.

“So what do you call when you trip over your own feet, Merlin?” mocked the king, eyebrow rose, watching as he cursed under his breath and went to seat on the bed. “Well, since you aren’t yet fit to go back to muck my stables, you are telling me everything you have hide since you came to Camelot, every single time you used magic to save me.”

“Right now?”

“Yes. Now.” He ordered, as he sat at Merlin’s side, both putting their backs on the wall behind them, settling for the long story. The warlock did as he was told, told him everything since the beginning, from the Griffin to Nimueh to the sacrifices, he told him about the Great Dragon, about the prophecy involving the two, about Morgana and Morgause. Arthur’s heart squeezed tightly with how many times Merlin had faced death, how many times he risked his live for him, but he kept listening attentively, questioning him when needed. With every story unfold, every hidden secret revealed, both hearts became lighter and lighter, the weight of betrayal, pain and hurt, easing gradually, both understanding each other more and more, learning the only things that they didn’t know yet about each other, and as that time together in Gaius’ chambers passed, after so many troubled times, Merlin and Arthur finally felt at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

“You were the great dragoon?!” asked Arthur, exclaimed in shocked, “You told me I had a brain of a donkey, Merlin!!!” he stated indignantly.

“Also face of a toad.” Merlin added, chuckled, which made the king punch him in the shoulder, but instead of stopping he just laughed harder at the offended look on his king’s face.

“I should lock you up for mocking me.” Replied the king.

“If it makes you feel better, you did know my eyes from somewhere.” Merlin added, smirking, watching a bit confused as Arthur blushed slightly.

“Unbelievable.” He muttered, when there was a knock on the door, startling both of them, “Yes?”

“Sire.” Gaius greeted, as he opened the door, “I didn’t want to have to interrupt you two. But I really needed to come back to my chores. There’s a young lady that needs one of my remedies.”

“Of course, Gaius. It’s your room.” Replied the king, getting up and heading towards the door, “Gaius, when do you think Merlin can go back to work? I have a room for him to clean.”

“After tomorrow, he should be already good to go, sire.” Gaius answered, ignoring Merlin’s protest.

“Very well then. Thank you.” Arthur said, before exiting.

“I assume the talk went well?”

“Yes.” Merlin replied with a small smile.

“I’m glad.”  He said, “Now, you can’t yet work. Doesn’t mean you can’t make dinner. I will take this to downtown. Hunith should be back soon.”

Merlin set himself to work, happy to finally be able to do something, he got water and started cutting vegetables for the stew, humming a small song. It has been a long day since he woke up, it was the first time he was actually alone, and he couldn’t help but feel grateful for it, especially after the difficult of the talk with Arthur.

“Someone is happy.” Said Hunith with a chuckle, as she watched her son.

“Arthur knows everything, mom.” Merlin replied, “And he is giving me a chance.”

“Honey, that boy would do anything for you. As you would for him. Anyone could see that.” She said, “Of course he would give you a chance.”

“I’ve missed you.” He stated.

“Oh my dear boy.” She exclaimed, hugging him. It was that way that Gaius found them when he came back, with Merlin and Hunith in each other arms.

“Am I interrupting again?”

“Of course not. Let’s eat.” Hunith replied, taking the food to the table, and the three took a chair, starting to eat in comfortable silence.

“Merlin, you should have invited Arthur to dine with us.” The older woman said, in the middle of her last bite, “We’ve been having so much fun.”

“Oh I don’t know mom. Maybe he just acted that way because he didn’t want to face your wrath.” He answered with a laugh.

“You are wrong, dear.” She smirked, “He particularly loved the stories about you as kid. Can’t blame him, you were a messy one”

“Mom!” Merlin exclaimed with mortification, “Tell me you didn’t!”

“She did, Merlin.” Gaius said, “The story about you naked and the chicken was quite amusing.”

“I can’t believe you told him that.” He muttered, in shame.

“Don’t worry, dear. We talked about other things. Arthur told me stories about you too.”

“Gaius. Please, tell me you save me.” Merlin begged.

“Of course, my boy, I told them my own stories.” Which caused Merlin to groan loudly.

“Did I come at a bad time?”

“Leon.” Merlin greeted, when he faced the man at the door, “You came just in time to save me.”

“Glad to be of use, Merlin.” He smiled, “I’m happy to see you well. Elyan and Percy said they would come by tomorrow. They tried to visited but Gwen and Lancelot didn’t let anyone come through this hall unless it was absolutely necessary.”

“Sorry.” Merlin apologized, knowing that their friends had wanted to give him and Arthur the privacy they needed for their talk.

“No worries Merlin. I’m sorry I disturbed your diner, I was busy reviewing the new laws until now.”

“New laws?” he asked confused, but was definitely the only one, since his mother and Gaius had both nodded knowingly.

“Uh. I thought that someone would have noticed you about it already.” Leon said, awkwardly, rubbing his hand on his face, “Arthur is reviewing his ban on magic. It will take a while, but it’s going well, we reckon.”

“His ban?”

“Oh yes, dear.” Hunith confirmed, “We thought that Arthur would have tell you this afternoon.”

“I have to go.” He said, rising up and heading to the door.

“Merlin…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t do too much efforts.” Merlin said, as he closed the door behind him. His mind was racing with different thoughts, as he walked in daze through the castle, the torches lighting up his way, only nodding when servants greeted him, barely registering his ways through, the king was reviewing the magic’s law, the laws placed that made his existence a crime, that had killed so many of his kind and had been the beginning of so many fights, maybe this was the moment that the prophecies talked about, maybe Arthur would actually bring magic back, and despite is worried, Merlin dared to hope.

“Damn it, Merlin. I vaguely remember the king telling you multiple times to knock.” Arthur said, putting the paper he was reading down when Merlin burst through his door.

“No. I don’t believe so. I never forget a face.” Merlin replied, mockingly, trying to make his voice seemed older and higher, just like dragoon, “I would remember meeting the king.”, at that Arthur send an empty goblet flying towards him, missing by quite a lot, “You are losing your touch, sire.”

“I will have you know my aim is perfect. But you have just woken, I don’t want to injury you again.” Arthur said, rising from his chair, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be resting?”, at that Merlin was reminded to his coming, and strode to Arthur.

“You are reviewing the laws on magic.” Merlin stated, “Why?” he added, when the king didn’t comment and instead just stared.

“That seems quite obvious, Merlin.” He said, with smile, “In light of recent events it does seem fitting. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about it for a while.” He explained, “Do… Do you think it’s not a good idea? You don’t like it?” Arthur questioned when there was no reaction from Merlin, hesitating slightly as for the first time doubted his ideas.

“Not a good idea?! You…” he started, but never finished, instead closing the distance between him and his king, and placing his lips on the kings’, kissing him full with emotion, his arms around the blonde’s neck. Arthur was startled for a few seconds, however recovered fast, putting his arms around the servant’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer, and kissing him back, eyes closed. They were lost in the moment, the kiss way better than all the times both had imagined, sweet and at the same time filled with passion, slow and addicting, leaving both men with want, not wanting to break apart.

“Hmm.” Arthur moaned slightly, as they separated, taking quick breaths, their foreheads touching. The king opened his eyes slowly, finding Merlin’s already staring back at him, a small smile in his face, eyes bright, as he played with the back of his hair, that Arthur couldn’t resist in giving him a small kiss again, lips barely brushing before he broke apart once more.

“You should definitely do that again.” Stated the warlock cheekily, his eyes looking for a moment to his lips before meeting his eyes again, desire clear in them, yet there was still a hint of doubt and nervousness in his voice.

“Oh. We are doing it Merlin.” He muttered before kissing him again, more firmly, their fronts pressed against each other, years of pining and wanting finally coming to an end, as they walked slowly to the bed, hands exploring each other’s bodies, small kisses and smiles shared, despite their desires, their shirts discarded along the way. Arthur laid Merlin down, slowly and careful, quickly stranding him, eyes filled with love as he stared to the man under him, before diving down, his lips encountering Merlin’s neck, biting hard.

“Stop smirking, idiot.” Merlin said, when he felt Arthur smirking against him, after he had groaned with pleasure. Arthur stopped his attack on Merlin’s neck, and gazed at the man, with a beautiful and blinding smile, face relaxed and happy, his hair a wild mess, “I love you.” Merlin suddenly blurted out, and he had a second of almost regret, but the king’s smile got impossibly happier, his blue eyes shining.

“Good.” He said, between kisses, “I love you too, dollophead.” Arthur said.

“Hey.” Merlin replied, indignantly, “That’s my word. You c…”, his words were cut with a moan, when Arthur decided to pay attention again to his body, kissing down his abdomen, slowly and passionately.

As the night grew outside, getting later and later, the town asleep, the inside of the king’s chamber was full with energy, clothes scattered on the floor, whispers being shared in between kisses, awkwardness long forgotten as they laughed together, as they moved against each other as one, a mess of limbs tangled. The castle was silent, servants already at home, with their families, it was silent with only the guards roaming quietly through the halls, but it was still alive, filled with love and promises, and when they finally fell asleep, both with a tired smile on their faces, Arthur’s arm around Merlin’s waist, head tucked in his neck, it was knowing that tomorrow would be a better day, that despite all the struggles that they would have to face, they would have each other, together at last, in what was the start of a new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it :)  
> Leave a kudo and/or coment if you can  
> Thank you for reading  
> You can find me on tumblr: http://skittlesandchocolatecupcake.tumblr.com/
> 
> Lots of love <3 <3


End file.
